Wrong Place in Time
by Liz Loe
Summary: No one expected them to meet, they traveled in such separate circles, they acted so different and yet no two people could be more perfect. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do write stories for it with an original plot and twist on the characters so please respect that.  
I got talked into publishing this story, so please blame my friends for this Rei/Mina story.

"And that's another bulls eye for Hino, Rei from Crystal University," called the voice on the loud speaker as the crowd cheers, Rei bowed to the judged and backed away from the shooting marker and sat down as the next archer moved up to the shooting range. Not a hair was out of place of this dark gem of the Crystal University, Rei sat there her face read no emotion but deep down she was very happy with her shot.

"And that's a hit! Point for Crystal University, that thunderous spike by team Captain Anio, Mina-ko," said the announcer in the gym all the way on the other side of the school campus. The whole team running around Mina-ko acting like they are fanning her as Mina-ko struck a pose, her well-known peace sign, marking her victory as the crowd cheered. They all huddled together now getting the serve and hopefully winning point,

"Ok team, we have done oh so well on this game! Kara I know you can totally serve them up a headache so make sure it's on fire! This game is so ours!" Mina-ko said as the team saluted and went to their sports on the court. As expected team member Kara made a hard hitting serve, but the opposing team was and a fair pairing against this volley ball team and struck back with force. As the ball came over to the home teams side Mina-ko' clear 'mine' was herd above the crowds chatter making another thunderous hit back smashing their point over on the other side of the net, victory was written all over her face. The crowd was in uproar; their prize and joy Mina-ko did it again. Mina-ko smiled and bowed to the audience, she loved the people that came to the games, it's half the reason she loves this sport, the people. Mina-ko's team rushed to celebrate with her as they all lifted her on their shoulders carrying her to the changing rooms to talk about the play by play of their resent victory.

Rei's charm was joyously hanging from her arrow, a symbol of the Hino shrine, a well-known trade park of Hino's family. Hino drew back her arrow her stern face showing nothing but concentration as she released resulting in the arrow hitting the middle of the target. The audience clapped yet again, the fan girls in the front clapping a little longer then needed. Hino ignored them, she was here for archery, and the audience was just a draw back of the competition. "Hino, Rei making the winning points to claim Crystal University another win," the loud speakers rang out again in cool triumph clearly taking this as a personal win. Rei looked at the target in distain, even though it was hit in the center it was slightly veered to the left from perfect center. Rei took this as a sign to practice more, then going straight to the changing rooms dropping off her bow and arrows in her equipment locker. Hino put on her school uniform and went out to the judges thanking them for their time to the school. The judges thanking her for her professional spirit wanted to know if she was going to consider the sport of archery professionally. Rei didn't answer claiming other engagements excusing herself, she walked out of the archery field. A small group of girl's gaggled behind Hino as she walked. They were far enough to not bother Rei but close enough for it to be obvious they were following her. Minako and her team were clambering down the hall all going to celebrate their win. "I'll meet you all there," Mina-ko said to the group as they all waved walking a different way to the team bus. Mina-ko walked out and down the gyms steps and suddenly stopped. Looking up she saw a girl her age just turning the corner coming her direction. Her tall slender figure matched her long black hair. "She's gorgeous," Mina-ko, thought, quite shocked she had never seen the girl before. All she carried was a single arrow marking her victory of the competition, clearly about to go into the parking lot. Minako then saw the group of fan girls and hid behind one of the pillars hoping none of them would fan rush her. To Mina-ko's surprise all of the younger students where pretty devote to the raven-haired beauty. This made Minako smile, "so she has a following too," Mina-ko thought watching all the young girls linger and giggle at their close proximity to their idol. A black limo pulled up on the road, the Japanese flag proudly displayed above the headlights stopping right in front of the girl. Right before Rei took a step into the car, she hesitated turned and looked Mina-ko straight in the eye, and then entering the limo letting the driver shut her door and walked back around to drive off. "Gorgeous and perceptive," Mina-ko noted leaning back on the pillar, how in the world did she not know this student. Jumping up in shock, she forgot about meeting up with her team. She effortlessly scaled the rest of the stairs and got into her sports car speeding to her destination.

Minako always helped the junior varsity volleyball team during lunch, and since the day was so nice they all agreed to take the practice outside. All of the young girls had a lot of promise and listened to ever word Mina-ko said like it was law, which really helped on the training session. All of them stood in a circle keeping their volleyball aloft. Suddenly an arrow shot straight into the middle of their circle making some girls scream in shock scattering away from the disturbance. Minako instantly saw the small tag an exact copy of the arrow she noticed yesterday. She grabbed the arrow then turned to Kara. "Keep them running drills, I'm going to go find out who is trying to kill us," Minako then turned on her heal and walked toward the archery field. Like most sports teams the archery team was practicing during lunch, many members in traditional archery robes trying their best at hitting the target. Minako instantly spotted the girl with the long hair and walked rather quickly to her location. Rei could sense someone coming her way, looking over her shoulder she saw the longhaired girl whom she spotted yesterday and gave a small smile.

"Ok, everyone make sure to clear all your arrows and supplies from the field, lunch is almost over," Rei said to her young pupils. All of them quickly went to clean up the field, always seeking miss Hino's approval. Rei on the other hand turned and waited for Mina-ko to make her way to Rei all the while giving Mina-ko a good look over. Mina-ko was wearing her short volleyball shorts showing off her very long legs, her hair down and blond hair tied back with a simple red bow and her team shirt on, slightly tight showing off only the best of her figure. Minako certainly had Rei's attention with a body like that. Minako made it to Rei and stopped. "Thank you for bringing back the arrow, some young students wanted to see how hard it was to use my bow without asking me. I hope it didn't do any damage," Rei said extending her hand out to take the arrow from Minako.

"Did no physical harm though if the girls would jump for the ball as fast as they jumped away from the arrow they would be on varsity. Seeing you holding the winning arrow yesterday I knew you didn't make the kamikaze shot," Minako said handing the arrow over. Rei tried not to laugh, though there was no way she could fight the smile now on her face.

"Ah so you know a little about archery?" Hino said back absent-mindedly ruffling the feathers on the arrow with her fingers.

"Sparsely, I took lessons as a child but found out I was more of a hands on player," Minako said pointing to the volleyball patch above her left chest on her shirt. "I should be going though," Minako said then taking an abrupt turn to the exit of the field.

"Whom should I accredit the recovery of the arrow to?" Rei said quickly before the blond girl completely left the field and her life forever. "Anio, Minako at your service. And yours?" Minako said over her shoulder with a wink.

"One name at a time Anio, we can't be getting ahead of ourselves," Rei said smugly then turning walking off the field. Minako had a sly smile on her face, "so we are playing that game," Minako thought leaving back to her team who was by then just walking back to the gym to change.

The next day during lunch Minako excused herself from volleyball practice. The team understood, Anio was one of the top students in the school and had responsibilities to go along with that. They were just confused why Minako was dressed in her volleyball uniform and was taking volleyball with her, they didn't ask. Minako was known for being mischievous and playful, she did have that fire in her eyes today. Walking out to the field where she was just the day before she looked over to the archery field making sure the angle of her serve was perfect, set up, and hit the ball with all of her might.

Minako thought the volleyball girls reacted weird to an arrow. The archery team acted like the ball landing close to the shooting line was an alien substance. Rei on the other hand smirked picking up the distraction and got the team back to practice. Minako walked up to the archery field to see Rei leaning on the brick entry gate volleyball in hand. "Hello again Anio having trouble with your junior team?" Rei Hino said as Minako made it straight to Rei.

"Nope, they wouldn't be able to aim the ball like that more of a varsity talent," Minako said with a cheeky smile, the dark haired beauty looked just as nice in her shooting robes as her school uniform.

"A talent I'm sure you hold," Rei said handing out the Volley ball for Minako, she stepped closer slowly taking the ball from Rei,

"Yes, among many other things," Minako said holding the ball close. Mina's eye contact with Rei's was almost presenting a challenge to the other girl. Rei nodded then turning to leave but paused,

"Oh by the way, my name is Hino, Rei. Until the next time," Rei said smiling over to Minako then promptly leaving. Minako turned on her heal making this day a personal victory. "Rei Hino, hum it fits her well," Minako thought making her way back to the gym.

Mina-ko was certainly interested in the mysterious archery champion but she didn't know how to go about gathering information. Minako rarely showed any interest in other students so if she asked around it would cause a lot more drama then needed and Mina-ko wanted to keep her knowledge of Rei to herself, at least for now. Mina-ko stayed late one afternoon out on campus clearly trying to clear her mind of her growing interest in Rei Hino. Volleyball was always her way of clearing her head and plotting her schemes. Sadly late night practice wasn't doing either to her advantage. Minako keep setting the ball higher and higher hoping the sport therapy would cut in soon, she hit the ball up for the final time, this was just not working but when the ball came down it had an arrow shot straight threw it. Not just any arrow, a little charm was attached at the bottom, from the Hino Shrine. Minako looked around to see Rei Hino in the distance a clever look on her face. Minako jogged over. "I'm assuming that was you," Minako said holding up the volleyball by Rei's arrow, the poor ball already deflating.

"No normal archery member could shoot a moving target like that, nope looks like it has the mark of Rei Hino written all over it," Rei said admiring her handy work. "Literally," Minako laughed touching the card still attached to the arrow. Both of them looked around checking if anyone was noticing them actually having a good time while talking to the other. Rei hesitated but still she spoke first,

"Would you like to go get some tea with me? I know of a nice place not far from here," Rei said poking the volleyball trying to avert Mina-ko's eyes.

"It would be an honor," Minako said then jogging off to grab her bag and came right back up to Rei who was just closing her cell phone. "Canceling your ride?" Minako said a spark of curiosity in her voice.

"Something like that," Rei said with a smile, Minako was much more perceptive then most people Hino kept company with.

"Well then, I hope my golden chariot will suffice," Minako said pointing off into the parking lot as the both walked to Mina-ko's car and drove to the tea shop.

"I've never meet a shrine maiden," Minako said honestly over her second cup of tea. Rei was right this teashop was really cute; nothing like people would assume Rei to be interested in.

"Well I'm not the official shrine maiden, my grandfather is the main shrine priest, though he is getting older and well I tend to do most of the work," Rei said with a faint smile. She didn't get to talk about her grandfather much, most people wanted to know about her senator father.

"Well I would like to meet him, if I could that is. I don't have any grandparents, well I don't keep my parents around much either, they live in London you see," Minako said taking a small sip of her tea.

"So you have your own apartment?" Rei said curiously. Minako gave a smirk of a smile,

"Yeah would you like to see it?" she looked up to Rei giving her a solid stare, "what?" Minako asked fake surprise in her voice at Rei's solid stare.

"We are in public, this is not the place to flirt," Rei said trying to keep that 'I don't approve' look on her face. Mina-ko noticed Rei certainly liked to follow society rules, which made Rei's life as a shrine maiden all the more believable. Minako smiled,

"Thus the reasoning behind the invite to a more private location," she said using Rei's logic against her.

"Fine," Rei said curtly, she couldn't fight the small smirk forming on her lips.

"Fine?" Mina-ko's eyebrow rose in suspicion, Rei might not understand the severity of Mina-ko's suggestion.

"Yes, I would like to go, we can go now if you would like," Rei said drinking the last of her tea and stood looking down at the star volleyball player with a spark in her eye challenging the blond. Minako quickly finished her own tea and both of them left the shop together. Mina-ko really hadn't meet someone who would challenge her and deep down Mina-ko felt it tug on her heart, a sensation she never felt before. Rei was a little surprised by the location of Mina-ko's apartment. She was expecting her to have a small place with a few roommates in the suburbs. When actually they pulled into an underground parking garage for a high-class condo. Rei was use to people flaunting their wealth in front of her. Either to show they were worth talking to or they wanted to marry her to get the support of her father. To Rei Minako just didn't seem like a rich kid, but clearly she had to get money from somewhere to have an apartment here. After the elevator ride Minako unlocked to her door to let Rei in.

"Sorry it's a little dirty," Minako said apologetically. Sitting down her school bag on the entry table.

"Anio, the place is spotless," Rei said flatly looking around the modern design and high-class furniture.

Mina-ko laughed a little bit, "I guess it's not that bad, just don't look in my closet! Call me Mina-ko by the way, my mom only calls me Anio when she's cross," Mina-ko said sighing at the mention of her mother.

"And how did you score an apartment like this?" Hino asked also putting down her stuff as she then followed Mina-ko as they walked further into the apartment both of them sitting down on the sofa.

"Rich parents, I don't really talk with them much but they want me to go to college and I guess they are use to living like this," Mina-ko said dropping her head a little, she didn't like talking about her parents. Rei reached over and lifted up the blonds chin and smiled at her then tucking a stray hair from out of Mina-ko's face.

"Oh… sorry," Rei said pulling back her hand quickly she wasn't normally that bold but for some odd reason Rei felt drawn to Mina-ko, Minako just smiled,

"It's alright, actually it's just what I was hoping for," Minako said leaning in softly kissing Rei, hoping she doesn't get a good left handed slap for this. But the slap never came, on the contrary she got a surge of pleasure as Rei pulled her closer, deepened the kiss, drawing the blond on top of her and working very hard at gaining dominance early in the game.

Minako and Rei were never seen together but they certainly spent time together, privately. A few people did notice, mainly Rei's archery students, getting less growling drills and sometimes aloud to go home early. One after school practice in particular Rei went so far as to let them leave without cleaning up, saying she could take care of it herself. So as the last person shuffled out of the changing rooms Rei was just finishing putting away the stray arm guards and arrows, going over to her own locker to change herself. "All alone are we?" came a whisper from behind her ear, Rei tried not to show her surprise but she really hated it when Mina-ko snuck up on her. Rei quickly turned only to be firmly pressed into the lockers by a searing kiss. "We are at the school!" Rei said through gritted teeth as Mina-ko kisses down Rei's neck her hands surveyed Rei's body, Rei couldn't help but have a lapse of judgment and closed her eyes at the feeling of Mina-ko's warm breath on her neck. She was breaking a lot of rules with Mina-ko, it was like Rei was going into a dark tunnel unsure of if she can come out safe but still desperately wants to go further into the void.

"Doesn't that make it a bit more exciting," Mina-ko said as her hands expertly loosened Rei's robes.

Rei gasped pulling Mina-ko back, "I have a great idea," Rei said positively beaming then went off to another part of the changing room. Mina-ko turned with a raised eyebrow,

"Who gave you a sugar pill this morning? Normally I'm the bouncy one," but she couldn't be herd and all Mina-ko could do was follow the allusive girl with a raised brow.

"This was a great idea," Mina-ko said sarcastically as they stood out on the archery field Rei smiling with excitement Mina-ko on the other hand looked liked she was being forced to study.

"Hush it's a great idea now slowly pull the arrow back," Rei had Mina-ko out on the archery field trying to shoot at the target. The problem was Mina-ko wasn't being so forth coming but she did as she was told. Rei would adjust Mina-ko's stance all the way down to adjusting her feet.

"I was hoping you would go down on me but I didn't quite mean it like this," Mina-ko said jokingly getting a stern look from Rei, she wasn't use to back talking. Rei then stood behind Mina-ko. "Now concentrate," Rei whispered into her ear.

"Kind of hard when you are so distracting," Mina-ko said in a singsong voice. Rei smiled,

"Doesn't that make it a bit more exciting?" Rei said back pressing her body closer and not moving, suddenly Mina-ko's eyebrows creased together, damn this brunette knew how to drive her crazy and she wasn't going to last long at this rate. Mina-ko released the arrow and quickly turned to stare at Rei,

"Keep distracting me and I might hit the arrow like your young students," Mina-ko said clearly annoyed and it only got worse when she noticed Rei wasn't even listening to her, actually Rei's jaw dropped looking over to the target. Mina-ko also turned to see the arrow shot perfect center of the target. Rei then looked back to Minako then to the target, trying to find out which one was realistic. "Hum, must have been a fluke," Mina-ko said a shameful smile on her lips. Rei went over to grab the arrow,

"Flukes don't happen in archery, you're really good why did you quit?" Rei said looking Mina-ko straight in the eye.

"I told you, I found out I was more of a hands on person," Mina-ko said and with one quick swoop she picked up Rei bridal style and started walking back into the changing rooms.

"This is soooo not cute," Rei said her annoyed dry tone back in her voice.

"Really? Because I find this totally adorable," Mina-ko replied before Rei wrestled herself out of Mina-ko's hold with Mina-ko laughing the whole time.

Rei slammed Mina-ko against the back of the door of Mina-ko's apartment as it shut already reeking havoc down Mina-ko's neck. "Jesh don't tare the place down," Mina-ko said trying to be serious as Rei was making quick work of Mina-ko's shirt.

"Just say it was a robber," Rei sneered she hated it how Mina-ko would talk when she was preoccupied.

"Hum good excise," Mina-ko said then turning Rei around slamming her against the door as Rei grunted in pain Mina-ko went straight into a breath taking kiss as she her hand was traveling shaming low on Rei's hip. All the sudden the two girls herd a knock on the door Rei froze completely still, "Miss Anio, is everything ok in there? I was just walking on my rounds when I heard the door," said one of the security officers. Minako couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah I'm fine," Minako said in a lofty tone. Rei mouthed 'stop laughing!' but all Mina-ko could do was cover her mouth muffling the noise. "Ok, well if you need anything just ring down to the main desk," the man said on the outside of the door in a worried tone. "Ok, thanks for your concern," Minako grabbing Rei's hand and pulling her further into the apartment both of them cracking up and they kicked off their shoes. Minako pulled Rei on top of her as they both fell on the large comfy sofa.

"Guess the slamming people against the door is out," Rei said with a smirk looking down at Minako still elated with joy.

"Guess we better keep to walls," Minako said already making quick work of removing Rei's shirt.

"You know I don't think I've ever been in your bed room," Mina couldn't help but giggle at Rei's statement. They never seemed to make it past the sofa in their mad rush to feel their bare skin touch. Mina looked at Rei pausing from their rushed fevering affection and pulled Rei up off the sofa.

"I think we should change that," and seductively Rei was pulled deeper into the apartment to Mina's bed room, the door shutting was the quietest thing to come out of this room for a few hours…

Mina-ko rubbed her heck on her walk to the front of school. Jesh she really needed to ask Rei to not be so rough next time. Mina-ko certainly liked it, actually she couldn't get enough of the dark haired girl but her team mates might raise a few eyebrows if she is this sore with no reasoning behind it. She would need to make sure some major payback happened, this put a small smile on her face. Mina-ko then saw Rei walking ahead of her up to the school not far from her, Mina-ko made sure she couldn't see any other students before she cat called. Rei turned to see Mina-ko smirking behind her she paused waiting for Mina-ko to ketch up. "Walking to school?" Rei asked more in concern then annoyance.

"Oh not exactly, what about you?" Mina-ko said slinging her book bag over one shoulder; they weren't use to talking at school.

"I was here early for archery," Rei said as Mina-ko silently nodded knowing how sports can quickly take up your time.

"Hey Mina-ko!" called a voice, both girls head spun on the spot to the voice. Minako sighed,

"Shit, I have to go she is on the junior team for volleyball. I'll see you later tonight," Minako said to Rei giving her a wink before scampering off to the girl that called her name.

Minako gave one of her more charming smiles when she came up to the younger player. "Oh my gosh you got Hino to talk?" the girl seemed thunder struck with shock over who Mina-ko was chatting with on the way to school. Mina-ko looked back to Rei who already walked off and turned back to the girl confused.

"Well yeah, we talk sometimes. Why is that so shocking?" Mina-ko was confused, she never talked to Rei in public true but she never had an issue with Rei.

"Hino never talks, teachers don't even call on her in class they just get a glare. Only her little archery students get to talk to her, and she refuses to talk to guys. Ever wonder why her whole archery team is girls?" the girl said leaning in to be very hush hush. Mina-ko gave the girl a weird look,

"Clearly you think about it," Mina-ko said with a raised eyebrow the girl leaned back averting her eyes a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well she's the senators daughter, everyone is a little interested in Hino," the girl said defensive but shy at the same time.

"She's the senators daughter?! I herd she went to the college I just, well I thought it was some snobby rich kid," Mina-ko was taken back. How in the world could she of spent so much time with Rei and not know she was the Senators' daughter?

"Minako-sempi she doesn't talk to anyone, it's generally assumed she is a snobby politicians child," the girl said then catching Mina-ko's incriminating look, "Um present company excluded of course, well your different Mina-ko your social and Hino will glare at you if you get too close. Believe me I've tried," the girl looked dejected. Minako put the subject behind her throwing her arm over the smaller girls shoulder pulling her into the school.

"Well then lets hope you don't cross her path again! Next time she might even sneer!" Minako joked, as the girls face got gradually more petrified. Even after talking to her underclassman Mina-ko couldn't get the image of Rei that every one else see's out of her head. She felt special that Rei actually talks to Mina-ko.

Mina-ko was starting to get tired of walking, Rei has promised a surprise and they have been walking for several blocks. It wasn't that Mina-ko was tired, no volleyball kept her very fit, her attention span on the other hand was reaching it's bare minimum. "Are we there yet?" Mina-ko asked switching her school bag from one arm to the other readjusting the weight.

"Stop being a cry baby," Rei said curtly over her shoulder. She has made this walk so many times she couldn't count.

"Oh, you will know when I'm being a cry baby," Mina-ko said in a laugh but suddenly Rei stopped almost making Mina-ko run into her. Mina-ko looked around to see a long steep stairway. Mina-ko looked at the stairs and back to Rei, "Up?" was all Mina-ko asked. Rei smirked and nodded. Mina-ko let out a tiny pout swaying her hips side to side playfully before realizing Rei wasn't going to stop and bounced to follow Rei up the stairs. Now Mina-ko was getting a little tired, all these stairs was good for cardio but she already had volley ball practice today and didn't want to work out anymore. Reaching the top of the stairs, the view caught Mina-ko's breath.

The beautiful trees and old shrine sat in front of her. It all looked like time had stopped for this old shrine. Stuck back in an era that is long in the past but far from forgotten. Mina-ko turned to Rei a bright smile on her face, "is this your shrine?" Rei loved the amount of joy Mina-ko got out of seeing the shrine.

"This is where I live, come let me introduce you to my grandfather," Rei said with a rare smile leading the way into the shrine. Mina-ko kept looking around the shrine; you never find old growth trees in Tokyo this big without being on shrine land. Rei didn't have to go far before she found her grandfather working in the gift booth selling off some love charms to a few younger girls. As the girls scattered Rei's grandfather looked up and smiled at the sight of Rei.

"Ah! Rei, I'm so happy you are home now! I needed a little help… Oh but who is that beautiful girl with you," Rei's grandfather's attention was now solely on Mina-ko. Rei rolled her eyes, "This is Mina-ko Anio grandfather. Mina-ko this is my grandfather," Rei said introducing the two. Rei's grandfather smiled big quite happy to make Mina-ko's acquaintance. "I'm going to show her around though so we will see you later," Rei said suddenly her grandfathers face went from delightfully happy to full of sorrow.

"Ah but… if you need anything just tell me you two!" he called after them as Rei ushered Mina-ko into the shrine. Mina-ko giggled,

"He is sure friendly," Mina said looking back at the man as Rei made it a point to get as far away from her grandfather as possible.

"He likes pretty girls, this is the way to my room," Rei said leading Mina-ko into a separate part of the shrine away from the main building, she opened the sliding door to a small but well sized room with the basic necessities.

"Wait so you live with your grandfather," Mina-ko said with a raised eyebrow pointing in the direction they just came from. Rei nodded,

"Yes I've lived here since I was seven years old," Rei said putting down her things. Mina was surprised, well just the other day she found out Rei was the senator's daughter and now to find out she lives with her grandfather and probably never spends time with her father. Mina-ko didn't bring it up; clearly Rei didn't like to talk about it. Mina-ko looked around.

"Well you have the basics," Mina-ko said looking around. Rei smiled giving Mina-ko a small kiss but oddly enough Mina-ko pulled away. "We can't kiss here! This is a shrine!" The way Mina-ko said made Rei almost laugh.

"Mina-ko, you are such a dork, this is my room. Not apart of the shrine," Rei said point blank. Mina-ko looked both directions as if someone was watching.

"But still, this is like holy land man!" Mina-ko for some odd reason marked the whole shrine as this untouchable area where impure things just don't happen. Rei thought it was slightly cute but she didn't want Mina-ko to keep up this preconception. So Rei moved fast pinning Mina-ko against the wall and claiming the blonds' lips for her own. Mina raised her hand to push Rei back but Rei was again too fast pressing Mina-ko full against the wall with her own body. Mina-ko let out a soft whimper, damn Rei and her skill for making Mina-ko's mind cloudy with limitless lust.

Rei was walking down the sidewalk just getting to school for her first class, making sure her hair was correctly covering her neck. Damn Mina-ko left marks on her neck from the day before, she would certainly get revenge for such an act. On her way in she looked up and made an abrupt stop, she saw Mina-ko talking with another girl.

Seeing Mina-ko didn't bother her, she had actually gotten use to seeing Mina-ko at school but certainly acting like they had never meet formally. No, what caught her eye was the other girl with Mina-ko, how Mina-ko was laughing with her pushing her shoulder playfully. Rei thought Mina-ko was just this care free around Rei… resentment grew in her. She knew even if Mina-ko wanted her to, Rei could never come to like this girl, Rei would be sure to ask about the girl later. Both blonds in the distance hugged saying their goodbyes and walking in separate directions.

Rei's shots were off all day, and her archery students who had gotten use to nice Rei was working double time as she barked out instructions to them being insanely picky over the smallest things. Wishing her fellow arches would get one thing right she looked about to see Mina-ko standing at the archery entrance gate a faint smile on her face. Rei sighed, guess she would have to get this over with sooner then later. Telling her students to keep practicing she left off to the only way in or out of the stonewall enclosure. "Hey, practicing hard?" Mina-ko said with a wink when Rei finally made it up to her.

"Yeah," Rei said making sure the club members couldn't see Rei or Mina-ko talking. Mina-ko could instantly tell something was wrong, Rei had a tendency to be short with people but not like this.

"What's wrong?" asked Mina-ko genuine concern in her voice. Rei looked away, not wanting to sound like a spy or a snitch or what not but she still wanted to ask Mina-ko about the other girl.

"I saw you this morning talking to a blond girl, you two seemed… close," Rei scuffed her sandaled foot into the ground. Minako looked confused and then relived,

"Ohhh, you mean Serena? She's….. um…. an old high school classmate. Poor thing hasn't got much of a brain though, surprised how she got into this school," Minako looked over to Rei seeing Rei's odd face and smirked, "Oh were you a little jealous maybe? I guess we did seem rather close," Minako said tapping her chin in thought.

"No! I wasn't jealous," Rei said quickly proving that she was in fact a little jealous. Minako lifted up Rei's chin smiling down at the girl. Mina-ko's heart deep down tugged a little looking into Rei's eyes, the normally clear ruby color seemed misted over with a spell only Mina-ko knew the words for…

"Rei I think we should talk about this after school," Mina-ko said firmly almost motherly, which was really out of character. She looked away from Rei and made a quick decision to ignore that tug on her heart, ignore the look on Rei's eyes.

"But I said I wasn't jealous," Rei said playfully tugging on Mina-ko's shirt. Rei really didn't want things to change and she had a feeling that talking about it would alter their relationship, whatever it was.

"No, I think it's time we talked. I don't want you thinking I'm just messing around with you," Mina-ko said this time Rei nodding, "now can I get a hug, maybe a small one while no one is looking?" Mina-ko asked playfully looking around to make sure they were in fact without an audience.

"Sure," Rei said leaning in wrapping her hands around Mina-ko's waist and resting her head on Mina-ko's shoulder and closed her eyes for a brief second grasping on to Mina-ko a little tighter then normal.

"I still don't see why we have to talk," Rei said flopping down on Mina-ko's sofa her arms crossed in visual protest. Mina-ko came around to the sitting area giving Rei some tea like a good hostess sitting her own cup on the table.

"Ah so your ok with keeping me as your lover," Mina-ko said coolly Rei flushed the same color as her shrine robes.

"No! Jesh don't put it that way, it sounds so wrong." Red quickly said Mina-ko raised her eyebrow,

"Well what do you want to call it? I just need to know what's what here. I am a rather open person but I can't have you glaring at everyone I know," Mina-ko said as Rei gave a sour grumpy face.

"I don't want to call it anything because I'm not generally aloud to make my own choices," Rei said looking down sitting her tea aside knowing full well she wasn't going to drink it.

"You mean with your father?" Mina-ko said cooing, pulling the hair away from Rei's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"No one is suppose to know," Rei said in a small voice half frowning over the honestly of her statement half smile over Mina-ko's tender touch. "All I want is to be with you, but my life is far from private," Rei said looking up into Mina-ko's eyes hoping to get some solstice but was meet with something quite different.

"I see the honest part of the conversation has begun," Mina-ko said backing off away from Rei. Rei looked confused. Minako loved to get into Rei's personal space, for Minako to back off was a bad sign.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked concern now riddled her speech.

"Serena isn't my friend, she is my sister," Mina-ko said taking a breath; she always hates giving bad news. In all honestly Mina-ko really likes Rei, more then she's ever liked anyone else in her life. It makes it that much harder to tell Rei things that would make her sad or mad. "She's here to take me back home. My parents want me to finish college back in England," all Mina-ko could do was look at her palms, she doesn't get this emotional Rei leaned over and lifted up Mina-ko's face with her soft hand. "I really don't want to go," Mina-ko laughed at her own statement.

"But you have to," Rei said in a stern tone.

"Your ok with this?" Mina-ko said in surprise, Rei seemed only tranquil.

"No," Rei laughed how quickly she replied, "but I wish you told me sooner," Rei said a bitter regretful feeling flew through her.

"Same here, I wish I didn't have to go, maybe I will show my major wit and get out of school that much faster. Then I can run away and become a… Well I don't know, a shrine maiden," Mina-ko's cheeky smile made Rei roll her eyes.

"You couldn't handle it," Rei said honestly.

"What!" Mina-ko jumped up in the sofa adjusting herself to face Rei, "I can handle anything," Mina-ko said with a smirk. Rei leaned closer to Mina-ko,

"Prove it," Rei said as a challenge before giving her a fierce kiss.

"So you're leaving tomorrow," Rei asked without knowing she said it. Finals were a week ago and the summer break had started but Rei really hadn't noticed. Most of her time was spent not thinking about Mina-ko moving away, the result was Rei thinking about it every waking second. Mina-ko paused from folding up her shirt she was packing up to move over and sit next to Rei on the bed.

"Yep, at the earliest light," Mina-ko said with a slight grunt, she never liked early mornings. Mina-ko nudged Rei's sulking figure. "Don't be like that! Your acting like you will never see me again," Mina-ko said trying to lighten the mood.

"I may never see you again," Rei, replied frankly, everyone left her behind. This time of course Mina-ko can't really help it… Mina-ko pulled Rei into a sudden hug that shocked Rei at how close Mina-ko pulled her in both physically and emotionally.

"Don't say that," Mina-ko said stroking Rei's hair. "I promise to you, we will meet again," she gave Rei a kiss on the cheek and Rei nodded her head in agreement. "And by then you will have some cute new girlfriend and I will be mega jealous and we will get in a cat fight and it won't be pretty but we will meet again," Mina-ko said making up some wild story.

"Pfft, Mina you think up some of the weirdest things," Rei said shaking her head at Mina-ko's antics. Mina blushed slightly at Rei's pet name she gave Mina-ko, it always lifted her heart hearing it. Rei then got uncharacteristically shy, "can you give me a kiss. To remember you by," her question was shy but she didn't speak soft. Mina-ko then realized just how blessed she was to know this side of Rei.

"I never understood that phrase. I will remember much more about you then a silly little kiss," Mina-ko said trying to lighten the mood. Rei looked straight into Mina-ko's eyes and leaned in and kissed Mina-ko like she has never and probably will ever be kissed again. Rei was staking her claim one last time hoping it would leave a mental tingle for years to come.

AN: Chapter end, more to come in the next chapter.


	2. Never Forgotten

AN: Thank you to everyone reading this story and leaving comments. It has helped a lot and it's nice hearing from readers... Anyways on with with the story

Two Years Later…

"Hey are you ready to go?" Rei looked down at her watch dangling from her wrist and sighed.

"Yeah, just one second. You know I don't like to wear fancy dresses," came the voice from inside the room. Seconds later Ami came stumbling out of the room putting on her blue high heel and smiled up to Rei. "Ok, oh I can't forget my book," Ami said putting in her earrings.

"It's a party Ami, I don't think you will have time to read anything," Rei said taking Ami's exit from the bed room as a sign she was ready to go. Ami grabbed up her book and started toward the door.

"That doesn't mean I won't find a time to read. Remember I'm going as a favor," Ami was trying to make it sound like this was a burden on her but Rei knew better. They both got into the back of the limo and were taken across town. News reporters' cameras flash irritated Rei as they stepped out of the limo and went into Rei's fathers house. The annual senators party, Rei only agreed to come if she could bring a friend. Ami has been one of Rei's best friends for about two years. Both of them entered the large hall to see many people already mingling.

"Looks like this is my queue to find a corner and hide myself in," Ami said waving to Rei as she wondered off. Ami did know her way around this mansion from being Rei's buffer from her father.

"Oh look my charming daughter is here," its all Rei had to hear before turning to her father with a bright smile.

"Hello Senator, guests," Rei walking over to the group. Rei told herself long ago she would never use endearments with her father it was Senator or Takashi or nothing. This slightly annoyed the senator but the fact that his daughter is at this party was enough for him. Half the time she would blow him off, ignoring calls and arrangements. True he has done it many times to her while she grew up but now she is a lady she needs to get married to a respectable man and do what she is told. Rei spoke with the guests, smiled and even laughed here and there but if any of these people really knew Rei they could tell by her eyes she hated every minute of this event. After about an hour Rei was wondering how much longer she had to stay to make her dad content. Suddenly the Senator signaled Rei to come over to a couple he was talking to. Rei walked over knowing there was no rejecting this meeting.

"Ambassadors this is my daughter Rei Hino. Hino graduated with a business degree and is an Olympic Archer. Rei this is the ambassadors from Great Britain, Mr. And Mrs. Aino," Rei shook their hand and all was business as usual until Rei herd the word Aino.

"It's and honor to meet you Ambassadors. Did you just say Aino?" she asked making sure her hearing wasn't going.

"Yes we are originally from Japan," said the man as his wife turned to go get someone. When she came back the lady was dragging someone else.

"And this is our daughter Minako Aino," Minako was totally not happy with her mom. She totally got dragged away from talking to her close friend Lita, and for what? To meet some new person she will never remember? But when Minako looked up her eyes went big. She was looking at Rei Hino in a stunning black dress standing next to the Senator.

"Hello Miss Aino it's a pleasure to meet you," Rei said with a sly smile on her face. Of all people to be at this party, after all this time it had to be the one and only person that ever had the right to haunt Rei's dreams.

"The pleasure is mine miss?" Minako said looking to her parents.

"This is Rei Hino the senators daughter," Minako's mother said making the full introduction.

"Rei dear how about you show miss Aino around the house?" said Rei's dad wanting to make the best impression on the British ambassadors. Rei had a sly smile the Minako knew very very well.

"It would be my honor. If you will excuse us," and with that Rei lead Minako in a direction away from the party. "So your the ambassadors daughter?" Rei asked subconsciously. No wonder why Minako had to move away, Minako had a similar curse to Rei.

"Well you never asked. My sister and I are use to hopping around. I don't live with them now that I'm out of school. I just agreed to come to this party. What about you?" Minako said slyly trying to get information out of Rei just about any way she could.

"You can't hide from a Senator and I stopped trying a long time ago," Rei said as they went further and further away from the party. "We have an arrangement to see each other at least twice a year, this is one of those moments," Rei was certainly surprised to have Minako at this party. Normally it was a bunch of stuffy old people.

Ami looked up from her book, some of the guests were leaving soon and when she panned the room she couldn't find Rei anywhere. Ami shut her book with a sigh; she should have kept a better eye on her brooding dark haired friend. Rei did have a tendency to sneak out of the party go outside or go to her room to get away. Ami would always have to go retrieve her and this time didn't look much different. Weaving through the large house she found her way to Rei's room. Knocking first with no answer Ami took it upon herself to open the door.

"Rei the party is almost over," Ami managed to get it once she saw Rei in a rather compromising position the bed. Rei looked over to Ami and her heart sank, she should be happy they weren't caught doing much other then making their way onto the bed but Minako's surprise and then raised eyebrow was Rei's main worry.

"I knew I should have locked that door," Rei said sitting down next to Minako on the bed.

Ami was rather shocked Rei wasn't much of a flirt; actually she seemed to have a strict aversion to all things romance but to have one of the guests in her bedroom?

"Oh, next time I will knock louder? Or just not come in. Or... Rei you do know you are with a girl right?" Ami was having such a hard time processing the situation she had to say it out loud. Minako giggled at this girl, clearly she didn't know Rei's preference.

"Ami this is Minako an old college friend. Minako this is Ami a friend who came to the party with me," Rei said making awkward introductions.

"Minako Aino?" Amis hesitant voice spoke waves to Rei who raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to Minako.

"What? I am becoming quite popular in the music business. What have you been up to huuum?" Minako said leaning forward sticking out her tongue in a silly playful way that no one, in Ami's mind, would dare do to Rei.

"I'm on the Olympic team for archery thank you very much," Rei said back making Minako know she wasn't just sitting around waiting for the girl to reappear in her life. It was hard for Rei to get over Minako when she left, she couldn't brood her life away.

"Really? Oh that's perfect for you! And very impressive," Minako said nudging Rei with her shoulder. All the while Ami is watching this bazaar conversation with questions about this being a parallel dimension.

"I'm sure this is all very entertaining for you but there is a party ending outside," Ami said pointing at the door. Right as Ami said those words Lita softly knocked on the door,

"Hello? Minako, I herd your voice in here and it was sounding way too happy," Lita said opening the door to see a bewildered Ami and both Rei and Minako on the bed. They certainly were not in a compromising situation but any time Minako is on a bed with another human was bad news for Lita.

"Looks like you found me, you really had to go searching I mean this isn't exactly take a left and then straight on past the water fountain," Minako said fluttering her eyelashes at Lita. "Everyone this is Lita my very good friend from the area who willingly agreed to attend this event. Lita this is Ami and Rei," Minako said suddenly feeling like this was some odd invite a friends sleep over.

"So this is Rei, very interesting. Now break it up you two, this is not the time. I mean the senators house? With how rough Minako can be I would be afraid you would break something," Lita said her snide comment didn't go unnoticed by Minako and Ami blushed at the idea.

"Your right, I need to get Ami back to her place. You have some patient work to do right?" Ami's reply was a silent nod as Rei walked up to the short blue haired girl.

"Wait, the night isn't over, how about we all go get some food?" Lita jumped in knowing full well Minako will never let her live if she let Rei run away that fast. Lita then put her hand on Ami's back and guided her out of the room asking after the now bright red Ami's book.

Minako looked to Rei and Rei to Minako, guess Lita has spoken and the four left the room out to go enjoy some casual conversation over food.

Rei brushed the sweat off her forehead with the back of her wrist. She hadn't worked this hard in a long time. "Five more laps," called the man standing on the sidelines in a tracksuit with a clipboard. All the archers had to show a level of physical fitness to be aloud on the Japanese team. True, Rei was already a shoe in for the team since she made it last year but one false move and she could be off and the next great young talented archery master could step in. Though the rigger of training was getting to her, two weeks with little time to rest was the life an archer rarely lived. All the same just seeing Minako at the party made Rei feel a bit lighter on her feat. "Ok fifteen minute break, nice hassle Hino," said Mr. Tracksuit as Hino grabbed up some water and half smiled to the man, she was trying to get better about being around the opposite sex...

Minako was restless pushing down keys on her piano; it's been two weeks. Three whole weeks and Rei didn't see Minako again; heck Minako didn't even know where Rei lived to make a house call. What made it worse her agent was practically begging for Minako to get into the recording studio and start working on the new album. This was supposed to be the big one, the break out album, the one to make her a star but the second Minako tried to write her mind went blank. She just couldn't take it anymore grabbing up her phone and quickly dialing up a number. She heard the cheery greeting of her friend Lita, "Hi, Lita… I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Mina," Rei was certainly shocked when she answered the door to Minako standing there a smirk on her lips and her sundress showing off her best qualities. "How did you..." Rei was impressed, not a lot of people know where she lives, and she wasn't really dressed for the occasion. She just got back from training a week ago…

"Well seems that your friend Ami was quite taken by my friend Lita and I was able to get your address through her," Minako's smirk only grew; she has her ways of getting information and her heart fluttered at hearing Rei using the shortened name Rei used back during their youth. Rei stepped aside allowing Minako to enter into the condo.

"Ah I will have to talk with little miss Ami. This really isn't the best time..." Rei said looking around the apartment, well at least the place wasn't dirty.

"It won't take me long," Minako said playfully winking to Rei but she could tell Rei physically shrugged. Suddenly Minako could hear a door deeper in the apartment, Rei wasn't alone? Minako looked over Rei's shoulder to see something quite shocking.

Darien was walking down the hall very wet from the shower a towel wrapped around his waist. He was holding the towel tight trying not to muck up the floor.

"Hey Rei I totally just... Oh you... have someone over? Sorry you do have more of my shampoo right?" Darien asked hesitantly, he smiled bright pulling the wet hair out of his face it was hard to ignore his well toned body and charming smile. Rei smiled back to him turning to Darien and touched his shoulder before she responded.

"Oh yeah you know where it is. I wouldn't forget to buy you some," Darien nodded at Rei's directions waving to Minako and sauntered back to the cabinet that held his shampoo. Minako was shocked, down right shocked, she had a man? She was with a man? By his looks he was certainly a keeper, tall dark and handsome just like any young girl would dream about at night. And that smile Rei gave him like she was so happy to have him there… and she touched him, Minako has never seen Rei physically touch a man ever, heck she never heard Rei talk to man before!

Rei turned back to Minako trying not to laugh at Darien's best introduction of his life but before Rei could get a word out she noticed Minako's blank face.

"Oh.. I see why you have been busy for the past few weeks. I guess I should leave too," Minako was out of the apartment before Rei could say 'have a nice day'.

Rei looked to the door and then back in the direction Darien left... OHHHH. Mina must of thought... ohhh... opps? Rei went over to the door to shut it, her hand subconsciously touching her lips in deep thought. The slight desire to cry washed over her.

"Who was that by the way?" Darien asked, his towel long gone and boxer briefs were in its place.

"That was your girlfriends sister Minako... And for goodness sakes put on some cloths what do you think this is a brothel?!" Rei shouted after him, Darien scampered down the hall not taking Rei's threats lightly.

"Thanks for letting me crash here for a few days so I can see Serena," Darien said from his room putting on a shirt and some pants. Rei rolled her eyes; bachelors can be such a bother.

"Yeah come on down for your booty calls anytime," Rei said under her breath "Goodness knows I'm not getting any," she added looking at the door Minako just left through.

"What was that?" Darien asked from his room his head popping out of the doorframe. Rei waved her hand at him,

"Feel free to bring Serena back here tonight. I would like to get to know her a little bit more," Rei knew brooding about Minako wasn't a good use of her time and she wanted to know how much was Serena like her sister.

"Really? Oh that would be great; it's not too fun being with her parents. We will bring home a bottle of wine and just hang out," Darien said fussing with his tie. Rei walked up to him with a smile grabbing his tie and fixing it for him.

"That sounds perfect, maybe she will tell me what she see's in you. Goodness knows it's not your skill in tying a tie..." Rei quickly fixed the hot mess of a knot Darien had created. He let out a fake laugh at his cousins comments, he knew her wise crack words were suppose to be sweet.

Minako pressed her head against the hard brick wall where she found herself and let out a large sigh. Her mind flashed to Rei touching the man's shoulder smiling to him her eyes alive with… love? Minako shook her head, this wasn't a feeling Minako was use to. Jealousy? Minako got whatever she lusted after and for once she felt like she couldn't just work her way into what she wanted. What do normal people do in this situation? Minako felt like giving up but it wasn't in her character. She sighed, as of this second, giving up felt like a great plan. Minako pushed herself off the wall and decided going to the studio to work out some of her aggressions.

"Oh my god your gorgeous. Darien you didn't tell me your cousin was beautiful," Ah the best introduction to Serena could ever have was gawking over Rei. Rei leaned back slightly at Serena's bright energy but smiled kindly.

"My name is Rei Hino, I believe you are Serena Aino?" Rei spoke kindly, not... quite like her sister at all.

"I am Serena! I've herd a lot about you but really nothing about how attractive you are, an Olympic archery competitor? That is so cool, I'm still going to school myself," Serena was all cheer like a ray of sunshine she could make anyone smile. It was certainly working on Rei. Darien had never seen Rei take to someone so quickly. Honestly he wasn't sure he could get a word in edgewise with these two. They almost acted like long time friends meeting after years of separation! Rei covered her mouth laughing at something Serena has just said flailing her arms about reenacting some moment of her day.

"So how in the world did my dull cousin meet such a wonderful woman such as yourself?" Rei asked trying not to laugh anymore at Serena's humorous stories. Where did this girl come from? Serena was much more lighthearted then Mina...

"He isn't dull! I meet Darien on the subway. Yeah we got on at the same time going home from work and he finally got the nerve to talk to me," Serena nudged Darien on the shoulder. "I'm only here for a few days visiting with my parents and sister! I was so happy to hear Darien could make it into town so we could see each other. He is so good to me," Serena sighed, clearly in love. Rei looked over to Darien, his eyes locked on Serena... yep he was a goner; he won't be a bachelor much longer.

Minako tapped her pencil on the paper trying to think up a beat to the words already written down. It has been a week since Minako stopped in to see Rei and her…. Thing she found in the apartment, as much as it was an awkward moment for Minako she was using it as energy for song writing. Actually her agent was asking for more breakup songs, since every song she writes seems to be a love song… Minako has been able to write six songs so far. She was burning through them like wildfire, and she would still be in the recording studio working on composition if Minako didn't promise to meet her sister and her boyfriend for lunch.

"Minako! I'm sooo sorry we are late!" came the distressed cry of Serena taking a seat at the small table outside the coffee shop.

"It's perfectly fineeee…" Minako trailed off looking up to see her sister and the same man from Rei's apartment. Minako looked to her sister a little panicked, was this man seeing both Rei and Serena at the same time?

"Minako this is Darien, Darien this is Minako! The best sister you could ever have!" Serena said joyfully. Darien smiled to Minako who was staying oddly quite for meeting someone new.

"Oh Serena we have meet before. Minako visited Rei's apartment about a week ago but she didn't stay long. It's wonderful to meet your more formally now Minako," Darien said kindly. Minako's eyes glazed over, Serena knew Darien was with Rei? What kind of relationships was her sister into?!

"Ohhhh so Minako you know Darien's cousin Rei?" Serena asked Minako her head titled to the side in curiosity. Rei never mentioned her cousin to her, though they don't talk as much about family...

Minako closed her eyes and sighed, he is her cousin. It all makes sense now! Minako smiled; she knew Rei would never… well anyways that explains why he was in her apartment.

"Yes, we went to the same university here in Japan. I stopped in to see if we could spend some time reconnecting but Rei said it wasn't the right time," now that Minako looked at the man she could see the similarities to Rei in his face. Minako wanted to jump for joy, say thank you to any deity that allowed this to happen and run to Rei's house this second but that isn't what she can do, she had to hold in whatever she was feeling.

"Yes, Rei was helping me get ready for my date with Serena. She can be a little protective of me and wanted to make sure everything was perfect," Darien said looking down to the menu on the table thinking a salad would work well for this late spring lunch.

"So you know Rei? My gosh isn't she just gorgeous? Like beyond the prettiest woman I have ever seen. Really if I was gay, I would totally go after Rei!" Serena said giggling at such an idea. Darien just smiled; he knew very… very well Serena was only interested in men.

"Yes Serena, Rei is a very attractive female. Wait, have you meet her?" Minako goes into the studio for one week and this is what happens!

"Yes! We were at her apartment just a few days ago. Rei is so sweet; I even made plans to go shopping with her tomorrow! We were thinking of going down to the new shopping district! Sounds like so much fun, I can't wait," Serena bounced in her chair at the mention of her plans. Minako was really surprised; Rei certainly had changed if she can get Serena to say Rei is 'so sweet.' Was Rei even the same person she knew in the past? This was food for thought, come to think of it Rei always had a sweet side Minako was just the only one to see it. Minako smiled at the idea; Rei was coming out of her shell.

"Enough about Rei, what about you Darien? You're the person my sister is dating. Unless Serena plans on running off with Rei, which I wouldn't hold it against you Serena she is very pretty," Minako said with a cheeky smile, 'even more when her cloths are off' she thought soon after. Serena just laughed at Minako's joke saying Darien is just right for her. The rest of the outing was Minako getting to know Darien and Serena talking about how great he is, all the while Minako's thoughts kept trailing back to Rei.

Rei herd a knock on her door and smiled looking at the time, Serena should be here by now. She opened the apartment door to the cheery blond smiling up to her.

"Serena it is wonderful to see you, ready to go?" Rei asked letting Serena into her apartment.

"Yep! Is Darien here?" Serena asked leaning in trying to spot her boyfriend.

"No, he stepped out to go get something but he wanted me to tell you he loves you and you're the best," Rei said grabbing up her bag ready to leave.

"Did he really say that?" Serena raised her eyebrow following Rei out the door; it wasn't like Darien to say such sweet things like that.

Rei smiled to Serena, "No… but hey! We can certainly act like he said it," Rei winked to Serena who blushed pausing to look at Rei's genuine smile clearly struck by Rei's stunning beauty. "You coming?" Rei asked concerned by Serena suddenly stopping in the hall.

"Yes! I'm coming!" Serena said scampering back down to the hall to follow Rei. They got into the elevator,

"Rei are dating someone?" Serena couldn't help but be curious; she was so pretty she must get men falling at her feet for her attention.

"Nooo I am not with anyone right now," Rei pushed the lobby button wondering if Minako put Serena up to this. Serena was looking at the floor thinking about Rei's reply.

"Well why not? Your perfect!" Rei couldn't help but laugh at Serena's sudden comment. Perfect eh? She has been called a lot of things and perfect was never one of them.

"Your opinion is greatly appreciated but I can't be perfect. Anyways I've been in love once," Rei looked up to the clouds and thought for a second. "And it didn't end like I planned. I've realized finding the person you are meant to be with is more timing then affection," Rei finished trying to look at anything other then the blond. Serena got quite, Rei was a deep thinker. Serena tapped her chin thinking about Rei had said, so sad that Rei has had her heart broken. She wondered how it ended but knew asking that question was considered 'socially awkward' and she was advised to never ask those questions.

"But as of right now it's time to go shopping!" Rei cheered Serena right back to her bouncing smiling self as Serena nodded and they were off to the new shopping district.

Lita poked her head into the open door and looked in, Lita didn't like hospitals but she was on a mission. Her eyes lit up when she saw the short blue hair bobble around. Lita tried creeping up behind Ami, sneaking up ever so quietly and when she was just two meters away!

"Never sneak up on a doctor," Ami's calm tone made Lita jump in surprise, Ami turned to the girl with a smile. "Especially one that use to deal with the mentally unstable," Ami added putting down her clipboard on her desk. Lita looked very nice today, and the day before that and come to think of it the day before that. Lita has been coming in to see Ami almost everyday, does this girl work?

"Mentally ill eh? Why did you switch to pediatrics?" Lita knew this was a children's hospital, it said so on the door.

"You have to work every different part of a hospital to become a board member. Unless your rich and you can buy your way in," Ami shuffled some papers frustrated, "Which I'm not." Lita could tell the politics in the place made Ami a little annoyed but Ami quickly smiled, she knew Lita wasn't here to hear about her work struggles.

"I'm off shift now, let me go change real fast and we can leave," Lita nodded as Ami left the office to change out of her scrubs.

"I don't want to go," Rei said taking the jacket Darien just handed to her and put it right back on the coat rack by the door.

"You said it was a great idea yesterday!" Darien couldn't believe his cousin right now, she really needed to make up her mind on these things.

"That was until I found out Mina would be there. Now I'm not interested," Rei was feeling particularly emotional today and didn't need the added stress of the up and coming music star added to her list.

"I thought you two were friends," Darien said looking at his cousin in sheer confusion. Minako spoke very warming about Rei when they went to lunch with Minako showing up at Rei's apartment it meant Rei knew her well enough to… "Ohhhh," Darien suddenly understood giving Rei a look. Instantly Rei went on the defense,

"Don't you dare ever tell Serena!" Darien knew long ago that Rei preferred the company of females, he was just shocked that Rei would ever peruse anyone like Minako. "I mean it, Mina and I were nothing serious," or at least that's what Rei kept telling herself in her mind when she would wake up in the middle of the night and wondered why she didn't fight harder to have Minako next to her at night.

"But Minako? I guess I should be happy you haven't seduced Serena," Darien said getting slightly grumpy and Rei's small laugh.

"It would be so easy too!" before Darien could glare daggers at his cousin the doorbell rang and Rei instantly opened the door. There stood two blonds, the shorter one with a bright smile the other had a small smirk on her lips, Rei sighed.

"Rei! Oh my you're wearing the dress we bought! You look amazing," Serena flung herself into Rei's arms and Rei smiled sweetly to the younger girl.

"I had the help of someone with good tastes," Rei said prying Serena off her and sending her off to Darien who also got almost tackled to the ground with hugs. Rei then looked to Minako who waited patiently for Rei's attention and couldn't fight the blush as the dark haired beauty gave her a good look over, she couldn't move she couldn't wink she certainly knew better then to touch Rei. Maybe agreeing to go to this dinner wasn't a good idea with so much temptation in front of her.

"Ready to go?" Serena asked clearly done with making out with her boyfriend long enough to move the party out on the town. Minako's heart pulled dramatically when Rei turned to Serena put her arm around the girls' shoulders leaning in to the blushing blond and said,

"Lets hit the town." Minako looked up to Darien to almost demand he gain control of one of the girls but his bewildered smile almost said 'this is how it is with them' and Minako had to reconcile herself to this new fate of being jealous of her sister.

Rei heard a knock on her door, 'has my apartment become the meet up place or something?' Rei was not use to this much houseguests showing up. She opened the door to see Minako standing rather still, Rei leaned on her door a small smirk on her lips.

"My sister is in love with you," Minako said inviting herself in; Rei couldn't help but laugh and shut the door. Minako turned back and glared at Rei, "I mean it, if she wasn't with your cousin she would be asking for your hand in marriage," and Minako knew Serena wasn't interested in girls… she would turn gay just for Rei.

"She called me perfect so I'm not too surprised. Actually she is very pretty herself I wouldn't be against such a scenario," Rei walked in and leaned on the backside of her sofa her legs crossed at her heal, she looked… comfortable. Like she knew herself so much better now then when they meet years ago. Minako's glare didn't stop; joking about starting a relationship with her sister was not appropriate. It was funny when she did it but not when Rei said the same thing. Almost as if Rei could sense the tension she decided to stop joking, "So you found out Darien is my cousin? Took you long enough. I mean really a man in my apartment…" Rei raised her eyebrow to Minako crossing her arms.

"He was half naked!" Minako defended herself quickly; if it were anyone else it would have been a perfect assessment.

"Yeah… and I had all my cloths on…" Rei shook her head knowing this conversation was pointless and Minako had to have a reason for barging into her apartment.

"We haven't really had the opportunity to talk…" Minako trailed off suddenly feeling weird just standing in Rei's apartment.

"I see the honest part of the conversation has begun," Rei's voice didn't sound too excited, she left into the kitchen to make some tea. Minako's temper instantly flared, Rei was quoting Minako on the day she said things were over, and this wasn't a good start to an already rough conversation.

"Excuse me, you have been distant ever since your dad's party! Where have you been all month?!" Minako's voice rose she didn't come here to fight but by golly she would if needed.

"Distant? You're the one who bolted from the country the second things started to get just a little serious between us!" Rei tends to fight fire with fire, her eyes red with anger. Minako just had to call the senator her 'dad' didn't she? Rei never let herself get this mad… not for a very long time. It didn't take her long to get this angry, like all her feelings of regret, loss and sadness for these past two years of separation was just now being released. Rei's breath started to feel short, she needed to calm down and quick.

"I had a reason to leave!" Minako shouted she didn't even care if anyone next door down stairs hell even people a block away could hear what she was screaming.

"Maybe I have a reason to run away from you," the air suddenly felt thin Minako eyes blinked at Rei's comment. A reason to run away… what was Rei talking about? Rei sharply in took some air but she still didn't feel like she could breath. Rei quickly grabbed her phone and dialed. Minako was shocked, Rei making a call at this moment?

"Ami, I need you here right now…. I know… I'm sorry," and with that Rei hung up her head sinking as she held herself up leaning on the kitchen counter. "Mina this isn't the right time to talk. You need to leave now…" Minako's eyebrow went up in confusion; she was not use to being dismissed. As she stood there Rei said nothing, actually she could barely hear Rei's breath, she felt alone in the room.

"Fine if you want me to leave… oh I will leave," Minako said storming out of the apartment, Minako slammed the door, it was the last sound Rei herd before collapsing on the kitchen floor.

Rei woke up her eyes still closed she could smell the chemicals in the air, hospital again. She was doing so well avoiding this place… Rei opened her eyes, the lights were low Ami knew her preferences. She could see her close friend standing next to the bed, the tubes running into Rei's arm from every direction possible. It must have been rather bad. Rei tried to give Ami a cheeky smile,

"I told you not to give out my address," Rei tried to lean up in bed but Ami wouldn't have it.

"You will be able to leave this afternoon but I'm giving you medication," Ami was using her doctor's voice.

"Ohhhh no medication I will not be a zombie like my mother was. I won't let it get this bad next time I swear Ami it was a one time occasion," Ami really wanted to believe Rei but she had an odd feeling with this Minako girl around this will happen again.

"Your form of recklessness abandonment is clinical, I legally can't let you go home without being medicated Rei," Rei sighed feeling like she had just lost a battle.

"So it's stay here and get better or be on medication?" Rei couldn't believe her sickness got to this level, last time she was in this situation she had just a few months in the hospital and after she was free to go. By the look on Ami's face this wasn't going to be the same.

"That's the only options I can give you," Ami felt bad for her friend, getting her mothers sickness… and her mother died of it. If Rei doesn't work on dealing with the symptoms… she would be next.

"I will stay here, I might not want to but… I won't let myself die the same way my mother did," Rei knew it was for the best. Her life had to go on pause despite how mad it might make Minako, at least she knew she was on the archery team for the Olympics.

Ami finally smiled, putting her hand on Rei's head and kissing Rei's forehead,

"I will start filling out the paperwork then," with that Ami left the room and Rei sighed. She would have to take up a past time that she can do in a hospital room because she will be here for a while…

Minako stood outside of Rei's door knocking, no answer. Minako hadn't herd anything from Rei in a week and wanted to apologies but clearly Rei wasn't having it. The elevator chimed on the floor and out walked Darien. Minako turned to see him and smiled, he might give her some answers.

"Hey! How are you? Do you know where Rei as been? I've been tried calling her cell but she doesn't answer," Minako didn't have Rei's phone number… she just didn't want it to sound like she was an unwanted guest.

Darien raised his eyebrow, wasn't Minako the reason Rei was in the hospital to start with? Still he wanted to respect his cousins wishes and he was given explicit directions on 'when running into Minako' Rei was adamant.

"Rei isn't here anymore, she will be gone for a while," He said walking down the hall. She really did look a lot like her sister…

"Did she say where she was going to?" Minako knew asking this question was a stretch.

"If I knew… which I honestly don't, I know it wouldn't be right for me to tell anyone. She said it was for personal reasons or something. Maybe she is on some archery retreat. Hey if its any consolation Serena cried when I told her Rei would be gone for a while. The two have gotten rather attached over the past few weeks. Sorry I can't be of more help," Darien said unlocking the door to the apartment. Minako peeked in and the place looked rather empty, so he wasn't joking Rei was really done.

"Oh I understand thanks for telling me. See you later," Minako waved with a smile to Darien turning on her heel and walked off. Darien sighed, what was going on between those two?


	3. Last Chance

AN: This is the last chapter, and yes I'm posting it on Valentines Day, and yes that means I'm single... *sigh*  
I don't own sailor moon just enjoy the story...

One Year Later…

"Minako is back in town visiting her parents," Lita said over her katsu chicken eyeing up Ami's Miso soup. Ami's eyebrow raised, Minako's latest album had taken her all around the world. She was the most successful artist in Japan and was considered a mega star in America with her album going double platinum.

"Can she even handle being in town without being mobbed? I'm just happy Rei is occupied elsewhere," Ami said thinking about the last time Minako was in town and Rei's near death experience.

"Not here? Oh so she made a full recovery?" Lita was surprised; she was aloud to know of Rei's condition only swearing not to inform Minako, which was very hard for her to agree to.

"Yep! She always has the possibility to relapse but that would take a serious life moment to shock her into that. Believe you me I made sure of that… Last I checked she was training for the Olympics. They are coming up in just one month," Ami said happily finally giving Lita her Miso soup, the darn girl has been staring at it the whole meal.

"Yes! I have tickets to go see her part of the tournament. Aren't I wonderful?" Lita batted her eyelashes leaning in to Ami slightly. Ami rolled her eyes and leaned in giving Lita a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes you are wonderful. Tickets or not but it will be wonderful to see her compete, thank you. I know you got them just for me," Ami said nudging her girlfriend playfully as Lita said 'I know nothing about archery?!' which made Ami laugh.

Rei exhaled releasing the arrow from its tight pull on the bow, it flew through the air, its destination was predetermined.

"Rei is there any way for you to be better?" asked Rita rolling her eyes at Rei's sheer perfection. A perfect bulls eye every time?

"I don't think so," Rei winked over to Rita playfully, Rita blushed slightly.

The trainer pilled the trigger and Rei instinctively drew and arrow and shot the clay pigeon down before Rita had a moment to pick up her arrow. There was a reason Rei was ranked the best in the world. Rita jabbed the end of her arrow at Rei playfully,

"So this is why you never come here to train, one week in and your better then everyone again," Rei grabbed the end of the arrow and pulled on it bringing Rita closer to her. Rei tapped Rita on the nose,

"Jealous?" she asked then turning to put her bow down making sure to take care with her equipment. Rita could tell Rei was leaving the practice field for the day,

"Hey Rei," Rita tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "I was wondering if you would like to get a drink later?" Rei looked up to Rita with a smile. She doesn't spend much time with her team mates so it might be best to hang out here and there.

"Sounds good to me, see you at the lodge?" Rei then waved goodbye to Rita already unpinning her uniform walking to the changing room, Rita looked longingly after Rei 'sounds wonderful' was all Rita thought suddenly realizing she needed to finish her sets so she could leave the field too.

Rei walked into the lodge and quickly spotted Rita at the bar. The lodge held many people who were enjoying the weekend getaway or sports enthusiast enjoying the facility the soft sound of piano played in the background. It was a well-known place for Olympians like Rei to train. Rei waved to Rita and quickly walked up to her, Rei catching a few eyes as she walked through the building, Rei was a rare beauty.

"Wow you look really nice," Rita said as Rei came up to her.

"Well it's no archery uniform…" Rei said looking down at her dress, was she over dressed? Looking around a lot of people wore dresses or suits; no… she fit in well enough. The bar tender walked over to get Rei's drink, after taking her order Rita and Rei quickly fell into conversation. Though they had known each other for a few years now Rei always kept distanced from her teammates.

"So why archery? You seem very smart and pretty. This isn't a glamorized profession…" Rei asked to her team mate.

"It wasn't glamorized until you joined the team. Feels like you get interviewed every month for sport magazines. I just picked a club in high school and stuck with it, seems that I'm a little good at it," Rita knew she had to thank Rei for the celebrity brought to archery. It was the pinnacle of the sport to be on the Olympic team and Rei made it sexy. It helped that Rei was sexy… sooo sexy. Rita took a sip of her drink; maybe she was getting ahead of herself.

"Yeahhh those silly reporters. I turn most of them down. They just want to know what I am going to wear at the next event party and how archery has changed my life. I've been shooting arrows at a target since I was five years old. How could it change my life when it's always been in my life!" Rei laughed along with Rita who knew too well of the silly questions asked by people who didn't understand the sport. Rei looked out the window and noticed the sun was starting to set over the landscape.

"You have dinner yet? Would you like to go get something to eat?" Rita asked leaning into Rei's personal space and touching Rei's arm. Suddenly the hair on the back of Rei's neck stood up. Rita wasn't just interested in talking to Rei as a teammate. Rita was hoping something more came from the evening… Rei's eyes dramatically searched for an out.

"Oh, Rita I'm not…" was all Rei could get out before a glimmer of blond hair caught Rei's attention.

"Rei, I've been looking for you. It's time to get home," the girl said, her hair was dirty blond and she stood just a little shorter then Rei. Rei nodded smiling to the girl,

"I hope I wasn't that hard to find, your playing was so beautiful today," Rei then turned to Rita who was confused by the sudden disturbance. "Rita this is Sarashina Kotono, she is a very talented pianist. Sara this is Rita one of my team mates for the next Olympic games," Rei was so happy that Sarashina showed up right then! Rei got the feeling that Rita was hitting on her. Sara shook Rita's hand her grip a little tight.

"Wonderful to meet you I hope you do well in the games. Are you ready to go Rei? I'm a little tired," Sara smiled to Rita knowing full well that Rita was trying to hit on her girlfriend.

"Of course Sara, see you later Rita!" And with that Rita watched as Rei led Sara touching the small of her back as they walked out of the lodge.

Minako smelt the fresh air and exhaled closing her eyes, the smell of Tokyo. It held a special place in her heart, it's where she wrote her last album and now that she has been all over the world it still felt like home. This visit though might be a little harder… the fan's cheered loudly when the car pulled up to Minako's hotel. She couldn't stay at her family's house, she didn't want them to be bothered with fans and she was the one who chose this life. Guards held the crowd at bay when Minako got out of the car and waved as she went into her hotel. Being famous was a burden, too bad she wasn't told this before she put out the album of the year. Getting back into the studio was a must while she was here but first she needed to see some old friends.

"Minako you get more pretty by the day," Lita said with a wink hugging her dear friend. She was waiting in the hotels restaurant; it was the best option for her famous friend on short notice.

"Your not aloud to flirt! Your dating a doctor, they can tell when you lie! So I hear but… thanks," Minako winked hugging her friend.

"Pfft Ami can't tell when I lie or she would know all the secret gifts I have lined up for her. Funny I only lie to her when it's about a gift," Lita said tapping her chin in thought, her lips curling into an all knowing smirk.

"Lita that's not funny, it's very good of you," Minako tried to smile, friends in happy relationships, how bitter for her.

"We make it work everyday, we seem to find a way. How about you? Seeing anyone?" Minako raised her eyebrow at such a question. Lita knows that answer good and well, Lita shrugged hoping things have changed for Minako.

"I don't see why you would ask about the very person you won't tell me about. Really Lita I know you have information about Rei and your not telling me," darn right Minako was bitter about this. Lita was Minako's friend before she was Ami's girlfriend. Loyalty should be on Minako's side but maybe in love your willing to break the bro code.

"She just finished a book actually. It's getting a lot of press but she is ignoring it training for the Olympics," Minako's eyebrow rose suspiciously. Why was Lita suddenly so willing to tell her what Rei was doing? Like a year long of pestering wasn't enough of a bother.

"Rei? Write? That's not like her what is the name of the book?" Minako said leaning in without her really knowing it, she couldn't help it her hunger for information about Rei was clingy and needy, she was not below begging.

"Guess she got a wild hair," 'when she was recovering in the hospital' Lita thought afterward but knew best to keep that part out. "It's called 'Arrows shoot red' it's really good! It's about a girl who… well I don't want to spoil it for you! You should read it," Lita said waving her hand; she was about to give away the plot, how rude of her.

"I might have to go pick it up," Minako took a mental note to ask her assistant to buy Rei's publication at the next possible moment. Maybe she could even sneak in reading it in-between shows. Minako then noticed her body guard waving to her, his secret way of informing her that she needed to leave soon. "Sounds like I'm on to my next stop," Minako stood and Lita pouted slightly, her time with Minako was so short.

"You should come over to diner with me and Ami," Lita noticed instantly Minako's frown, "Hey Minako, she is Rei's friend. You shouldn't hate her! Just ask her a bunch of questions about Rei," Lita winked to her friend. Minako grumbled, the last time she saw Rei… Ami was the one who Rei called right in the middle of the fight. Why would Rei call Ami to come over like that? It's not like Ami was Rei's doctor or anything.

"Yeah I guess so, I will text you later about it," Minako had half the mind to blow off the invite but maybe Lita was right. Asking Ami about Rei might explain how Rei acted that night a year ago.

"Five more minutes," Rei grabbed at the body trying to escape the bed, Sara giggled at Rei's morning goals.

"Five more minutes and you will be late for your pre-Olympic interviews," Sara brushed Rei's hair out of her face only to see Rei's playful smirk she tried to pull back but it was too late Rei was already mid pounce pinning the girl under her body.

"Who needs to be interviewed? I'm here you're here, let's stay here," Rei made a rather convincing debate deciding to finish with laying kisses down Sara's neck.

"Mmmm ok maybe a little longer," Sara easily fell into Rei's seductive plans wrapping her arms around Rei's body.

"Got cha," Rei jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom, Sara can be so easy to tease though Rei had to run fast Sara was hot on her heals and if she spent the whole morning like this she would never make it to her meetings. Rei knew Sarashina back in all girl private schools and didn't take much mind to her outside of their club life. It wasn't until randomly Sarashina walked in to the hospital as a nurse. Maybe it wasn't the most healthy place to find a girlfriend but Rei can't complain.

"Ready to go Vixen?" came Sara's sing song voice from the kitchen.

"All ready to go, are you sure your going to be fine? I don't want you to be bored," Sara's breath caught in her throat. Rei was so beautiful it caught Sara off guard often, like she didn't deserve Rei, those caring thoughtful eyes full of affection she didn't deserve. Sara shook her head and smiled,

"I will be perfectly fine don't worry," Sara got Rei out the door in time for her interviews; it wasn't too long before the competition would start.

Minako was never one to cancel meetings but she was lost. This book has taken all of her waking moment, she even forgot to eat lunch… did she even have breakfast? It didn't matter much to Minako because she finally got her hands onRei's book and could not put it down. It wasn't a biographical story but Rei couldn't help but draw from personal experience to write the novel, which made Minako the 'Umi' character in the book, she just knew it. The similar characteristics were staggering, and Umi was the main character! Why would Rei write a story about Minako and not include her own fiery personality? Other then the fact that Umi was an archery master Minako read no other connection to the smoky red-eyed beauty in the novel. The book was so inspirational to Minako. She had been writing lyrics to new songs in the middle of reading, already over a dozen pages lay across her bed. They would crumple when Minako would jump up reacting to the next line of text, it was riveting but soon she would need to go back to work. Back into the interviews, unrelenting fans and studio time but as of right now it was like she had Rei telling her a beautiful story. Mina sighed at the next line sitting herself back on her bed, thinking about the scene she just read, 'where is Rei's mother?' she suddenly wondered.

"Your character in your book Umi is a master at archery, did you draw upon your own talents as a gold metal winning Olympian in Archery as inspiration?" if Rei knew this was an interview about her book she might of not entered the interview to start with…

"It's hard not to I guess… though I had to make it more thrilling then the actual world of archery. Umi is more of a hands on person, traditional archery isn't as exciting," Rei was honest with her answer a small smirk graced her lips thinking back on her memories with Mina.

"Ah so we won't see the big fight scenes on the archery field at the Olympics as we read in the book?" the interviewer joked to Rei who smiled at her, the interviewer blushed.

"I hope not, we are all very boring archery technicians and aren't thrill seekers," Rei knew her book was popular. From the amount of emails, calls and requests for appearances she has to turn down it must be very popular.

"Oh Rei you are not boring at all! We have herd there might be a movie made from your book, is this rumor true?" was this person reading Rei's email for her? The last one she just got a week ago was an American company asking about movie rights.

"I've been rather dedicated to training for the Olympic games right now so sadly any information about the book is on hold so I can give my attention purely to archery. It might be turned into a movie, we will have to see," Rei didn't like all this attention. It was like being with the senator all over again. Everyone just wanted her to smile and tell them all what they wanted to hear. Rei sighed looking at the clock on the wall, the day was going to be over soon right? She saw the second hand slowly clog on; she was taking that as a no…

Mina took a deep breath, why did she agree to this? Oh yeah singing at the Japan Olympic Games Opening Show was an honor that she couldn't turn down. Minako shook her arms holding her microphone and looking down at the ground trying to get into the zone.

"Guess I will finally get to hear you sing," Minako's head shot straight up to look into Rei's beautiful eyes. She was thinner then before, still her beauty was breath taking, Minako instantly flashed back to the first time she ever saw Rei and smiled. Her Japanese tracksuit looked very well on her but Rei could easily model if she ever was inclined and Mina was sure she would make a potato sack look good.

"You have never herd any of my songs?!" of all the people in the world who has never herd any of Minako's music it had to be the one person all the songs were about.

"Well not other then in the shower," Rei smirked joking with the blond, Minako looked so mature in this moment. She was in her element and Rei could tell. Suddenly Rei turned her head to see Sara coming up. Sara looked confused why Rei was talking to the pop singer, Rei didn't normally walk up to international pop stars.

"Rei your team wants you, hello Minako," Sara said sweetly smiling to Minako.

"Oh my goodness Sarashina! It's been such a long time!" Minako instantly gave Sara a hug and Rei froze. Ex hugging girlfriend…never a good thing,

"You two know each other?" Rei asked still frozen Minako noticed right away but Sara paid no mind.

"Yes! I worked on a few piano pieces when Minako was first starting music. Nothing big just to help out," Sara said sweetly. Rei turned to look straight into Minako's eyes going straight in for the truth. Minako's lips slowly twisted to smirk, ohhh no, Rei didn't like that look on her face. It could mean so many things and half of them were not good.

"Yes she was very talented," Rei shivered at Minako's reply all the while Sara was oblivious. Sara turned to Rei,

"Oh like I said your team wants you, and you get to hold the flag! It's a great honor!" said Sara smiling up to Rei.

"Good luck Mina," Rei waved as she ran off to her team who were all lined up for their turn to walk out onto the feild, Rei was handed the Japanese flag. Minako watched her go; Rei was the only one who ever was aloud to call her Mina.

After the opening night there was a huge party, Rei Hino was sought after to interview as the athletes walked down into the event. Rei had a brief moment of pictures when Minako spotted her. Minako didn't stop her eyes from giving the tall dark beauty a good look over. Rei didn't really know how beautiful she really was, it was as much her downfall as it was her redeeming quality, so it was no wonder why she was getting hounded walking into the event. Minako walked up and winked to Rei who glared at Minako, this is no time for flirting but people noticed and when Rei tried to walk further down the red carpet she didn't get far being snagged up by another interviewer they asked if Rei knew Minako.

"Know Mina? Now that is a really good question," Rei smiled tapping her chin acting like she was seriously pondering the question.

"Of course Rei Hino knows Minako!" some how Minako thought it was ok to crash Rei's interview but it seemed to work to Rei's advantage. Minako waved to the camera and dragged Rei away, even when people were calling for them to pause and take a picture Minako trudged on through paying little mind, she clearly has experience at these events.

"They would of asked you about your book anyways" Minako said off handed still dragging Rei into the event.

"So you know I wrote a book eh?" Rei raised her eyebrow, who in the world would give Minako that information? Ok well it is selling very well and all but still.

"Oh did I say that? When did I say that?" Minako acted innocent to Rei's comment. Actually Minako was enthralled by the book and has almost finished writing a new album just from being inspired by it. Before Rei could fire back a round of comebacks they were in the event and some other athlete was pulling Minako away for a picture with the singer. Rei half smiled, Minako was being more generous with her time then in the past, back in their school days Minako enjoyed being hard to get to. People called Rei distant but if knew Minako they would of learned that Minako was very much a 'look but don't touch' kind of person. Hiding her true emotions behind smiles and playful giggles.

Rei looked down into the event, she agreed to meet Sara in the event separate, Rei sighed to be honest she was distancing herself from her girlfriend ever since the opening ceremony. Rei knew that look when Mina saw Sara… it's meant they have slept together. Not that this would normally bother Rei; she knew everyone has past lovers but Mina? Why Mina?! Rei sighed again; she needed to know from Sara if it was true, if it wasn't well… then Mina can be jealous all she wants…if it is? Well that might spell the end of their relationship. Rei looked out to the guests, she didn't need this distraction so close to competition, music was a good way for her to relax and felt it calling to her, Rei looked out to the dance floor in a dream like state. All the Olympians were out there trying their best at busting a move, so of course it was very humorous. Rei stood looking out to the dance floor, the room was dark and she liked that, though the room was over stuffed and everyone kept giving her looks, the dress she was wearing wasn't that short was it? She subconsciously pulled at them hem line trying to make it cover more skin.

"Care to dance?" Rei didn't have time to react before Minako swooped behind her and grabbed Rei's hand dragging her out onto the dance floor, the crowd parted and Minako kept going, she wanted to be hidden from the cameras. Rei pulled Minako close; she wasn't going to be dragged around by Minako despite how famous she is now. Minako swooped around and crashed into the taller dark haired beauty and smirked with her smoky eyes glowing. "Did you hear me sing?" Minako asked playfully turning around Rei in a suggestive way. She always wanted to take Rei to a club, this was close enough.

"Your voice wasn't quite as beautiful as you are," Rei said leaning in to speak into Minako's ear. Minako blushed, any compliment from Rei meant so much more to her then any other person in the world, Minako smiled putting her hand on Rei's cheek instinctively drawing Rei closer and Rei unknowingly had her hand on Minako's hip. Rei hasn't been this close to Minako in such a long time; they seemed to be drawn together without either one knowing. They danced around with little thought to the people around them, Minako's hand went down and rested on Rei's neck which sent a chill down Rei's spine. She forgot how Minako had a way about her that would just do things to Rei no one else could. When she was younger she wrote it off as a weird phenomenon but now, after dating others she knew this was more then she was every willing to admit. Suddenly a slower song came on and Rei didn't think twice before pulling Minako in even more,

"Where did you learn how to dance so well?" Minako asked into Rei's ear, this is what heaven must feel like.

"I've learned a lot of things over the years, you would be surprised," Rei said turning Minako in her spot before pulling her back in making Minako gasp at the sudden contact she looked right into Rei's fiery eyes and smirked, oh how she wanted to know all the things Rei has learned. Maybe several times over…

Sara was looking around for Rei, she was surprised Rei even agreed to come to such an event. Normally the lights affected Rei's eyes she would say something like 'an archer is only as good as their eyes' as her excuse to not go out on the town. Sara looked down at the dance floor and Rei's dark purple hair wasn't hard to spot. Sara stared as Rei smiled to Minako and whispered something in Minako's ear that made Minako promptly blush. They both fit together very well, the way they were holding each other they looked like a couple.

Rei and Minako paid little mind to the people around them, a rare moment where they almost felt together again. It lasted till the end of the song before the DJ cut away the music and Rei felt strong eyes beating down her. Looking up she saw Sara in the upper section watching them dance, how long was she there? And if she was there for long why didn't she pull them apart in anger? Minako saw where Rei's eyes fell and leaned over Rei's shoulder to whisper in her ear,

"Remember how I said you will have some cute new girlfriend and I will be mega jealous and we will get in a cat fight and it won't be pretty? Sara might be the one to start that fight… not me…" Rei looked up to Sara as her girlfriend's eyes fell on Minako. Sara looked at Minako and then looked away quickly blushing. Rei's eyes instantly darkened, so they did sleep together, she could see it written all over Sara's face. Rei felt as shiver run down her back and turned to Minako her eyes filled with surprise and dare Minako say worry?

"I don't want you getting in a fight over me," Rei's voice was hauntingly deep, clearly coming from a place she doesn't conjure often. Minako was surprised as Rei pulled Minako close again and they started dancing to the next song, wasn't Rei suppose to run off to her girlfriend? Reassure the girl that them dancing meant nothing and she was getting worked up over nothing? But Rei never drew back, she didn't even say a word, actually Rei put Minako's hand back onto her neck and pushed their bodies further onto the dance floor acting like nothing happened. Minako looked up to the slightly taller girl, she couldn't just not say anything back.

"I will try to avoid it but… that's going to be hard," Minako looked back over to Sara who was staring so intently at Minako she could combust right there. Talk about jealousy, she could see it vibrating off the girl. Minako could feel Rei's body physically tense up, she was about to reply to Minako but didn't get far.

Minako put her finger on Rei's lips telling Rei the time for talk was over, if she was going to be seen dancing with Rei tonight it had damn well better be worth it for her. Rei quietly agreed to such demands she was trying to stop her brain from combing through her relationship with Sara and mark all the signs that their relationship was flawed, and Minako was the best distraction Rei knew.

After a few songs Minako was brimming with joy, Rei hadn't forgotten. Every light touch, every turn told Minako that Rei still had the blond on her mind. They didn't do anything too inappropriate, too much cameras and attention on the two past lovers but the looks they gave and the soft touches spoke more then Minako ever imagined. They needed to go get drinks, Rei had to stay hydrated before she started the games and Minako was being oddly protective of Rei. Like she didn't want to let Rei go, even for a moment, this bliss was too wonderful to turn down. She grabbed Rei's hand weaving back through the crowd, ever so often looking back to Rei who's eyes were filled with something Minako had never seen before, she turned back to lead the archer absent mindedly reaching up to her lips with her other hand, that smokey gaze mad Minako's stomach do backflips. Though it felt short lived, Minako's smile faded when she saw Sara taking a shot of alcohol at the bar, slamming it down to a small collection of empty shot glasses, this isn't going to be good. Rei's eyebrows creased together in worry, Sara never drank.

"Sara are you ok?" maybe it wasn't a good idea to dance with your ex while your current girlfriend watched. Rei didn't think that one through very well. Not that Sara knew Minako and Rei were ever an item but Rei instantly felt incredibly guilty for her laps in manors. Sara turned to Rei and smiled leaning into her girlfriends tall frame.

"I'm fine now that you are not dancing with Minako. I know Minako, I know Minako really welll," Sara slurred, clearly that was not her first shot and the effects were taking hold.

"I know Sara, we should get you home…" Rei instantly went into mothering role looking for an exit from the event that wouldn't be too public.

"You know? Ohhh Rei it was so long ago! And she told me even then that she loved someone else. You know," Sara just wouldn't stop ranting and Rei turned to Minako with a raised eyebrow, loved someone else eh? "You know you said the same thing to me when we got together… Isn't that weird? That both of you said that?" Sara leaned her head on Rei sighing at the closeness she felt.

"That isn't weird at all, I know Mina wants to protect her heart just as much as I do," Rei said patting the girl on the head Minako smiled, so Rei did understand how life as a famous person can be lonely and even though you seek companionship doesn't mean your seeking love.

"Why do you call her Mina? She is Minako! Minako Aino! Not just Mina," Sara said instantly poking Rei on the collarbone, like Sara was telling her the facts, Minako leaned in curious, she too wanting to know why Rei cringed on to the informal shortened version of her name.

"Because when I call her Minako she is everyone else's but when I call her Mina she is still mine," then before Sara could ketch on to the strong statement she just said swooped Sara's arm over her shoulder and left out the back. Minako was left standing there her eyes wide and breath taken from her lungs stricken with the affects of Rei's sweet words.

Rei spent all the following week preparing for her part in the games. All her energy was spent on making sure her teammates were in the game to win and that all her shots were perfect. Sadly she has been having some bad days ever since the party opening day, Rei sighed. It didn't go well when ReI got Sara home and the deviously drunk girl threw just about everything at Rei but the kitchen sink. Rei didn't blame the blond, Rei should of ended things better with Sara but it had to happen, she just didn't feel right having these returning feelings for Minako and leading another person on. It was too much drama and if she didn't clear her head it might affect her health. Good thing she had the Olympics to distract her vulnerable heart. Rita looked over to Rei; she has been getting so much press recently. It's brought a lot of attention to the sport but… Rei seemed more distant now then ever, what all was she dealing with?

"Rei!" was the call of a particular blond. Rita was surprised and stepped back slightly as a blond girl who was just walking by noticed Rei and started running toward the archer. Rei turned and her eyes lit up with joy opening one arm to grab up the girl and spun her around once before planting her on the ground.

"What in the world are you doing here Serena?" asked Rei allowing Serena to find solid ground.

"Oh my goodness Rei you get more and more pretty every time I see you! And you are wearing your hair back you never do that! Why are you so damn pretty!? Who is your friend?" Serena said then pointing to Rei's low ponytail Rei wears when shooting and looking to Rita who was more then confused. How did this girl get on the shooting practice field?

"Rita this is Serena Aino. Serena this is Rita, she is on my archery team," Rei made introductions quickly as Rei wondered where Serena stored all this energy in her body.

"Minako Aino's sister? She is my favorite artist out right now! Her song 'May Season' is my favorite!" said Rita gushing over Minako's recent album. Rei turned to look at Serena who sighed, clearly she has been getting this question a lot.

"Mina has an album out?" maybe she already knew this? She had a feeling Minako told her once…

"Yes, her recent album came out about a year ago now…. It got international reviews. She is back in the studio now something about being 'so inspired' she's been there all week," you could hear the sadness in Serena's voice like Minako has locked herself in a room that no one can enter. "Rei actually I need to talk to you about something is it ok…?" Serena suddenly got very still. Rei turned to Rita,

"Sounds like I'm being called away. I will be back for the evening shooting session," Rei said waving to Rita as Serena dragged Rei away. Rita let out a sigh of relief; maybe this is what Rei needed to get her head back in the game.

Serena pulled Rei outside where they weren't in any danger of any arrows flying at them or camera crews trying to talk to Rei.

"I know," was all she said, Rei looked around confused. More information was certainly needed.

"Ahhhh know what?" Rei wasn't a mind reader despite some rumors.

"I know about you and my sister," Serena wasn't giggling or silly this time she was serious.

Serena's eyes seemed to shine a darker blue as she spoke. Rei closed her eyes, she had to stay calm, Serena knew… what all did Serena know?

"You know about what about Mina?" She didn't want it to sound like nothing happened between Rei and Minako but what happened was a matter of opinion.

"Rei its in all of her songs… May season. Rei rhymes with May," Serena wasn't normally the one delivering news like this. "It's a song about you. All of them are, I even went back to some of the first songs she wrote they all have clues that lead to you," Serena said looking straight into Rei's eyes seeing if they might hold some information on the subject.

"Maybe your looking into something that isn't there…" Rei was certainly surprised but all of the songs? Serena rolled her eyes cutting off Rei,

"Come on Rei with lyrics like 'you're the arrow and I'm your target, I'm so happy it's may season' that's pretty damn obvious. Or maybe 'one, two, three months of total bliss all I want to do is go back to that kiss' you two only knew each other three months in college Rei," Serena certainly connected the dots in a way only someone who knew both Minako and Rei could do.

Rei was in shock; she sat down her hand over her mouth. Mina never… well Rei always assumed she was the one imposing her affection Minako, Minako never really made Rei think she was more then a toy for Minako's amusement. "Why did you push her away when she was back in town last year!?" Serena really didn't expect to get this much out of Rei but she found a Pandora's box and she opened it like there was candy inside.

"I can tell you anything else you want to know but not… that," Rei took in a long breath and exhaled happy to feel the air going in and out of her body, her time at the hospital really trained her well in these moments.

"But that's the most important part of this puzzle! Minako was more then ready to start a relationship with you then despite any signals she was crossing in the past," Serena knew her sister. Minako was a wild child after she came back to London. Drinking and throwing parties was what she did on a Tuesday. It was like moving heaven and earth to get her into a stable state. Music was the only thing that helped her crawl out of the despair she was shrouded in. Now Serena knew it was created from separating Minako from Rei it all made sense.

"Look Serena you obviously love your sister but you can't fix her problems. Thanks for telling me all of this, I really did need to know but I have my match tomorrow and I am distracted enough breaking up with Sara I can't have this on top of it all," Rei said listing off all the things pressing down on her emotions. It was getting to be too much but she couldn't quit the games for a 'personal moment' and this was the time to step up to the plate not run away from it.

"You broke up with Sara!? But that's too much emotional stuff happening at once!? You know what will happen!" Serena knew of all Rei's doctor visits when Darien said she would be indisposed for a good six months. It nearly broke Serena's heart but after learning it was a life or death situation Serena respected the new boundaries. Now after all that work to be lost by all of this emotional drama hitting the wall, Serena wouldn't have it. Her brow creased in determination her fist pulled down in dedication, this will not be.

"Yes, I have been staying at the dorm rooms for Olympians while the dust settles and Sara finds another place. So please let me deal with this in my own way," Rei has been avoiding her apartment she had with Sara, it was paid for by the senator for another few months so it only made sense for Rei to retreat back to the dorms in times of need.

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry Rei! We will need to cheer you up!" Serena jumped up trying to think of things to make Rei happy.

"With completion tomorrow I don't have time for a party Serena but just seeing you has made me happy. I need to get back to practice now…" Rei waved to Serena with a solemn smile walking back down to the archery training area to try once again to concentrate, Serena looked down to Rei forlorn, she had to do something…

Rei was out on the training field with Rita again; Rei's aim was spot on this afternoon. She even broke her personal time. Something that is hard to do for a time placeholder.

"So what did that girl want with you earlier today?" Rita asked her eyebrow rose, Rei wasn't normally this happy.

"Relationship trouble. My cousin really needs to ask to marry her, really. It's taking a toll on my social life," Rei grabbed up another arrow and shot it at the target looking back over to Rita. "Sad because I would of rather been here training with you," Rita could not hide her blush this time.

Minako saw could see Rei's charming smirk from across the archery field. Minako's eyes instantly narrowed and looked over to Rita who was blushing like crazy. 'Flirting? Really Rei, why would Serena call me up this morning demanding that I saw you just to see you flirt with your team mates?' Minako thought storming onto the field where Rei was.

Rita turned to the side noticing someone walking toward them fast her eyes lit up when she noticed it was none other then Minako Aino.

Rei was just about to explain how Rei wasn't available for dating anyone since Rita was always hitting on her but just stopped herself when she noticed Rita looking away from her. Rei turned to look at the distraction right when Minako was just two steps away. "Mina!" Rei certainly surprised to see the blue eyed beauty so quickly after learning about her music just earlier in the day.

"Rei Hino the woman of the hour I dare say," Minako loved her grand entrances and this one was up there, really she deserved a trophy for getting that shocked expression to grace Rei's face.

"You know Minako Aino? Oh my goodness Minako I am such a big fan!" Rita couldn't help but be star struck. Both Rei and Minako looked at Rita with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Rei knows me very well. Actually I was hoping to steal Rei away for a little bit for a private talk… do you think that is ok?" Minako batted her eye lashes at Rita who didn't take any time before literally pushing Rei toward Minako in heist.

"She would be fine leaving training early. We all know she is the best out here! Go have fun Rei," Rei looked over to Minako who worked her magic. Minako smiles gleefully and pulled Rei off the field, weird that today she has been disrupted twice by the same family.

"Serena called you… didn't she," Rei said over her shoulder it all made sense now, how Minako was so busy in the studio to suddenly appear?

"I don't know what you are talking about! Now go change out of your uniform I will wait here," Minako pushed Rei into the locker rooms waiting in the locker room entry way crossing her arms and looking away, Rei was much more perceptive then the people Aino spent time with nowadays. Minako looked down at her heals, now a little dirty from the walk on the fresh grass, what was she doing here? One call for her sister and she dropped everything for Rei. Why was Minako constantly drawn to the tall beauty?

"I thought I would find you here," Minako slowly turned to the voice; it wasn't whom she was expecting. Instead of seeing a sexy Rei there stood Sara she looked so disheveled and out of character. "Have to spend all your time with Rei don't you? You know she was mine you know! All mine and then you had to walk in and change all that," oh no, Minako sighed, she knew it was a bad idea to leave the studio without a bodyguard.

"I didn't do anything but spend time with her. If something happened between you two it's not my fault," Minako didn't normally talk back but this was different, this was Sara who had wrapped herself around Rei for some odd reason and didn't want to let go. Minako didn't spend much time with Sara; she was the kind of girl who wanted to be famous so she would date people who were in the light of stardom just so she could get closer.

"It's all your fault!" Sara charged at Minako who was rather taken off guard, Sara raised her hand ready to make her first hit on the music star. Minako closed her eyes flinching wondering why this girl was being so violent but the hit never came. Actually Minako opened her eyes to see Rei standing over her grabbing at Sara's arm, shock was written across Sara's face.

"Never ever try to hurt Mina ever again," Rei released Sara's hand with so much force the smaller girl staged back. Minako looked up to Rei and then back over to Sara, Rei was raised as a shine maiden and taught never to raise a hand at anyone but then again no one ever tried to hurt Minako in Rei's presence.

"Why Rei? Why after all of this time you are defending Minako? After all the stuff she put you through?" it didn't make sense to Sara. All that time in the hospital helping Rei get better any time she would ask why she was here they wouldn't say much until she overheard Ami say one name 'Minako' like it was some curse Rei had on her. Minako could almost feel the silent rage pulsing off of Rei, it surprised the music star, this amount of passion was rare.

"Why? You want to know why?" Rei's anger was laced in her voice; a hot intense burn but she showed no sign of it on her face, she looked like she could of been of easily talking about the weather. Almost like she was trained to keep her anger in check. Minako looked back up to Rei, she was so much more dominating now then ever before, Minako was up against the wall still surprised by Sara's attempt to attack her and hear what she was saying. All the stuff Minako put Rei through? Minako didn't know what in the world she was talking about. "This is why," Rei quickly spun around Rei looked to Minako, the fire that Rei kept a light in her eyes was aflame burning bright. Minako knew the look very well and was craving it, calling her in the night and sometimes when she was lonely. Rei leaned in and captured Minako's lips in a far but tender kiss, hungry, needy, desperate, it was like getting water after walking through the desert, three years in a dessert. Rei pulled back, Minako's face was dreamy and her eyes lost in space, Rei smirked turning back to Sara whose jaw could of hit the floor and bounced back up.

"You….Just," Sara couldn't get words out, she didn't believe it.

"When Rei said she loved someone else, she meant me," Minako said holding on to Rei's arm standing behind the taller archer.

"Love is a really strong word…" Rei blushed instantly getting bashful, like the strong willed personality instantly became a sick puppy. Minako playfully hit Rei's arm in a huff, Sara was still dumb founded by this reaction and slowly stared backing away before turning on her heal and running out of the room.

Rei then grabbed Minako's hand and left the building, Sara should of known better then to pull a stunt like that. "You know I can't be seen in public holding your hand?" Minako asked her eyes still glazed over, the sheer hand-to-hand contact she had with Rei made her giddy, they never even did this back in college.

Rei was happy with the effect she had on Minako, "I had a visit from your sister this morning telling me about your music," Rei said as they walked around the blocked off gated area. Rei lead Minako through a door that went into a hallway, Minako looked around, this place seemed official.

"No she didn't," Minako said in a gasp. Minako was on a great streak of Rei ever hearing one of her songs. The dark brooding female never followed popular music and Minako never expected Rei to start, darn Serena and her meddling ways. Rei kept walking until the room opened up and Minako suddenly realized this was the Olympians dorm for the events. Seems Rei had her own room as they went inside, it was small, just what she needed but still didn't lack in style.

"Yes she did, she even told me the lyrics because I clearly wasn't believing anything she said," The second they got inside the room Minako leaned in and kissed Rei; she realized it's best not to let Rei make the first move. If she wanted Rei she would have to grab her and never let go. As much as Rei enjoyed this situation Rei hand to pin Minako down to get a word in, oddly enough the only place to sit in the room was Rei's bed...

"We are here to talk Mina not make out," Rei said crossing her arms glaring down at the giggling singer.

"You called me Mina it's so damn cute coming from you," being this close to Rei and not kiss her? Talk about a lofty request but with Rei's look Minako knew it had to be meet. "Ok ok, talking. Yes all my songs are about you! Your book is about me so we are even," Minako smirked up to her, she wasn't much of a bottom so being pinned on the small single bed was very interesting and a turn on to say the least.

Rei leaned down her hair falling around Minako's face,

"So I'm your muse?" her smile so big it was working muscles Rei hasn't used in a long time. Minako avoided eye contact her lips perched like someone was asking some tedious question that wasn't worth her time,

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Minako shifted under Rei's body, being on the bottom was getting less and less fun and Minako's resolve was breaking. Rei moved her hair to one side and leaned into Minako's ear,

"Say it," was all she said before biting down on Minako's neck softly. Minako instantly started to squirm but was locked in place by Rei's tight hold. Minako bit her lip trying not to react the havoc Rei was creating down Minako's neck sending pure pleasure all throughout her body. Still Minako wouldn't let up so Rei stopped which really made Minako mad, she looked up to Rei her eyes saying 'your not dead or dyeing so why did you stop?!' Rei just winked to Minako playfully and Minako let out an annoyed grunt. Rei was the only person Minako would ever allow to tempt her this much with little action.

"Fine, yes Rei you are my muse…" Minako said drolly the sound of pure annoyance rolled off her tongue.

"Do you mean it?" Rei asked again, she didn't like Minako's dry tone and wanted an honest answer. Rei put her hand under Minako's shirt touching her stomach slowly moving up but stopping when she was almost to Minako's breast. That really didn't make Minako happy, her eyes shot up to glare daggers at Rei. Minako doesn't take well to teasing and that's all Rei was doing right now. It was like wanting to be engulfed in warmth, the flames of desire to touch every piece of skin on her body and then for the light to suddenly go out. Still through the entire struggle Rei was putting the singer through all Minako got was a wink from Rei. Minako rolled her eyes gasping out in frustration.

"Yes Rei," Mina lifted her hand up to Rei's face drawing her closer, "You are my muse," she repeated looking into Rei's beautiful eyes before kissing her. Not rough not with hunger but with honesty, like Rei was making Minako admit something she never told people. Rei pulled back leaning up with a smile after the kiss.

"Good because you are my muse," Minako leaned up using her arms to support her at Rei's words.

"I already knew that!" Minako said exasperated by this whole conversation. Rei tapped Minako's nose sweetly.

"Yes but now I know you love me and that matters," Minako never blushed so much in her life. Damn Rei, blasted evil Rei and her pure evil goals. Rei leaned in and kissed Minako softly at first, like a shy girl would do, not knowing if any of their choices were correct before it started to build into something Minako couldn't explain. A kiss no one could forget even if they tried, Minako was sure lost in the feelings letting it wash over her with little care about anything else other then Rei and how she made Minako feel. Beautiful Rei, kind, gentle angel from the stars Rei and her pure heavenly goals Minako mused to herself allowing her body to sink back down on the bed this time Rei didn't stop to talk. Mina's hands went into Rei's hair, her body already heating up feeling Rei's well-toned body press against her. Rei didn't stop to think and bit softy on Minako's lip, her mind was in hyper drive trying to calm her heart, it felt like it would fall right out of Rei's chest. Minako moaned, damn Rei knew what she liked, Rei slightly laughed and leaned over to Minako's ear.

"Mina, you have to be quite," Rei spoke before leaving kisses down the blonds' neck making Minako growl in frustration. She was never quite, even in her sleep she was sure she talked. Minako instantly grabbed at Rei's left breast and squeezed, Rei instantly reacted gasping in pleasure. Minako smirked, "Rei you have to be quite," Minako was mocking her, Rei looked down to Minako, the blonds' smirk was so damn annoying. The game for dominance instantly started and Rei wasn't going to loose.

"Perfect weather for archery today Steve seems we have out top competitors for this last round of pigeon speed shooting. This is a new section in Olympic Archery and we will see who will take home a gold," said the announcer as the camera rolled over the field in which Rei was standing. Her pure red uniform stood out against the stark white uniforms the other competitors wore, she wore it well.

"Yes and Rei Hino has been shooting some of her best today. This past week hasn't been her best shots and she was barely at practice yesterday but it seems that down time has paid off. It's just a few shots away from a metal prize," said the pairing announcer. Rei bowed to the judges and stood up to the marker to prepare shooting.

"Looks like it's mainly out of habit that Rei bows before and after shooting due to her long career in Kyudo but that will not help her beat her American competitor," the drool but semi informative voice of the commentators meant little to the crowd watching. Rei exhaled and signaled that she was ready to shoot. The first target got shot up in the air, it was barley seven meters up before Rei shot it down, the next one trailed after it and Rei was hitting every single clay pigeon like it was as easy to just walk down the street. Rei bowed when she had shot down the tenth and final target, she stepped back as her American competitor looked at her dumbfounded just trying to make sense of this. Most people got seven out of ten since they fire off so fast but Rei was proving to be the best in the world.

"Perfect score from Hino, it's amazing she is just as good of an archer as she is a writer. Now two months on the best sellers list for her novel," the announcer clearly had a girl crush on Rei Hino by the sounds of it.

"Which isn't surprising since she has been seen hanging out with Minako Aino the A list of singing talent. Rumor is that Minako might get cast as the lead in the movie version. She is even here today cheering on Hino," the camera panned to Minako on the edge of her seat watching the American begin to shoot. Minako clapped when the American only got eight of the ten targets. Rei had better win, Minako was planning on wearing the gold metal as a necklace, and of course Rei didn't know that quite yet… Rei shot down another perfect ten, which was surprising everybody.

"Um are you sure you didn't put in some performance enhancing drug in her veins when she was in the hospital?" Lita asked all hush hush to Ami as they sat right up close in the front row. Ami rolled her eyes,

"Not only is that morally wrong but against the rules of the games. No Rei is naturally talented and shooting really well actually," Ami was surprised as everyone else watching. Rei was making and then breaking world time records as they watched.

"Maybe she finally got laid," Ami gave Lita nice back hand for such a comment, why did everything have to be about sex?

"You know she broke up with Sara just a week ago," sometimes Lita can be so insensitive to her friend's feelings.

"So? Doesn't mean she can't be getting it from someone else," another hit came to Lita's arm this time it really hurt. She rubbed her wound softly trying to watch as the American shot nine out of ten.

"Wait!" Ami grabbed Lita's arm in surprise, it made Lita wince in pain, "All Rei has to do is shoot two out of ten and she will win gold!" Ami said ecstatically Lita sighed when Ami let go of her arm. Lita had no clue Ami was this abusive when watching sports!

Rei bowed and stepping up one more time, she wanted a perfect score across the board but that seemed impossible. 'Yes Rei you are my muse' surfaced to her thoughts and Rei smirked, oh she could do this. It was almost like Rei knew where the targets were coming from; the only thing slowing her down was the people firing off her target.

"That is gold, Rei Hino of Japan has won gold for this division of Archery and dare we say the hearts of many fans,'" called the announcer as Rei bowed and sat her bow down waving to the crowd that were up on their feet clapping at the archery star.

"Oh my goodness your deadly," Lita said standing back stage with Rei and Ami waiting for Rei to go out receiving her metal. Rei raised her eyebrow,

"Only with a bow," Rei retorted to Lita wondering where Minako had run off to, she knew Minako was watching her shoot, it was hard to ignore the gawking from the announcer.

"You did so well! Well you won gold so can't get much better then that right?" came the soft voice of Minako hugging Rei's arm with a genuine smile.

"No, you can't get much better then that Mina," Rei smiled down to Minako happy to finally have her near, she felt calmed like any drama from yesterday was a distant memory.

"Told you she was finally getting laid," Lita said under her breath to Ami who instantly backhanded Lita. Lita looked down at the small blue haired girl and wondered how in the world she learned to have such a painful slap; really this girl packed a punch. Rei was waved over by the director to prepare for her to get on the podium. Once Rei was gone Ami turned to Minako,

"So are you two dating or something?" Ami's opinion of Minako has shifted over the last year. First it was surprise, Rei knowing Minako seemed like a fluke, unrealistic, they just didn't travel in the same social circles then her opinion changed, Minako was, in Ami's mind, root of all of Rei's problems. Minako blushed slightly at the question, was she dating Rei? What an odd question, she's never asked Rei that question…

"I think so? Probably not… or maybe we are? We honestly haven't had time to talk that part out," Minako tapped her chin in thought, she would like to date Rei but she needs to ask Rei… maybe. They watched from the side as Rei was walking up to stand on the podium waving to the crowd, she seemed very mellow for the situation but Minako could tell she ecstatic.

"Well as Rei's doctor I don't think that's a good idea," Minako's head slowly turned to Ami whose face was stern and unrelenting in her opinion. Minako then looked to Lita to try and find some solstice and even Lita wasn't very giving. It felt awkward now with that in the air as they all turned to watch Rei get her metal and the Japanese national anthem played in the background all Minako could think about is their meeting with Sara earlier saying 'all the stuff she put you through' like Minako dragged Rei through the dirt or something. And now Rei's friend and… doctor Ami claiming a relationship with Rei wouldn't be good? Why was Ami Rei's doctor and why would Rei need a doctor? Is that why Rei called Ami when they were fighting a year ago? Was Rei sick? Minako's head was dizzy with questions, so many things left un-answered but… she was so happy. Minako finally realized how much she loved Rei and Rei knew it! But maybe she needed to ask one more time about Rei's past to make sure their future would work. Minako was silent for the rest of the evening; she didn't even want to go out and celebrate and in all honesty neither did Rei since she needed to be ready for the next day's competition. So they all went home, Rei's past heavy on Minako mind wanting to wait till Rei's part of the games were over before she brought the matter up.

"How does it feel to have two gold metals?" asked the interviewer holding the microphone up to Rei's face. She had just won the target archery division and set several records.

"It's a wonderful feeling. I'm happy the team came together to have a great show of our skills when the games came to Japan," Rei smiled, thank god this was all over, she now could have her life back. No more intensive training and worrying, now it was time to relax.

"Will you be writing a sequel to your book now you will have time for training?" the reporter was happy to find Rei in such a good mood, normally she was hard to interview.

"It might happen, the first book finished in a way I could continue the story but it will matter greatly on how much free time I have," with the Olympic games over Rei will have it will certainly be possible.

"Minako Aino was around a lot during the games, did you find this distracting or helpful to winning gold," Rei tried to show no reaction to the question but she couldn't help but smirk slightly. Minako a distraction? Never. She was just on her mind morning, noon and night, that certainly wasn't distracting at all.

"Probably both," Rei adjusted her position in the interview chair, "The fans can be overwhelming," that was an understatement of the century. Just last night she had to leave Minako's apartment through the back and even then there were some fans looming in back alleys hoping for the best.

"Is it confirmed that she will be playing the lead in the movie version of your first book?" this interviewer seemed very interested in the wrong person but Rei didn't seem to mind.

"I think she has yet to audition of the role," 'in my bed' Rei finished in her mind but smiled sweetly, "it would be an honor to see Mina on the screen playing the character but we will have to see where the cards fall…" Really two gold metals, a New York Times best seller and a movie deal? Seems things are going so right for Rei right now. The interviewer continued to ask questions happy to get quality answers out of Rei Hino. Somewhere else a much different conversation was just about to start.

"I would like to speak with Ami Mizinto," Minako looked down to the front desk. The intern working looked up and was taken back to see Minako Aino, she fumbled with her pin quickly looking up the doctors schedule.

"Um looks like she should be in her office right now, um that's room 315," the girl blushed, talking to Minako! This was a dream come true. Minako smiled at the good news and winked to the girl,

"Thanks!" and with that she was off! Through the maze of hallways and meeting rooms till Minako found Ami's office tucked away in a corner.

The door was open so Minako casually leaned against the doorframe she looked into see Ami on the phone.

"Yes, I'm off at six PM and you can come over to bug me," Ami looked up to see Minako and suddenly blushed, "Actually looks like I have Minako here so I suggest not stopping by for lunch…. I don't know why she is here jesh! Talk to you later." Ami hung up the phone waving for Minako to come in, Minako shut the door behind her.

"That was Lita right?" she knew those two were dating and to be honest they were so cute, maybe Lita came down every lunch hour…

"Yes, she's trying to get me to go to a gala. I'm not much one for public," Ami sat down in her chair and Minako joined her.

"That's bad luck for you. Events and public is what Lita does for a living," Minako couldn't help but laugh, opposites attract? Must be the case since Lita is the best event planner in the city.

"Yeah well enough about me why are you visiting me at work?" Ami's puzzled look graced her face, Minako doesn't normally make house calls and Ami was sure going around without a body guard isn't safe for Minako.

"Because you disapprove of me being with Rei so I've come to one… explain my relationship with Rei and two ask why it matters to her friend/doctor," Minako didn't need to plead her case because let's be honest here. She will date whom ever she wishes but Ami is Rei's close friend and Minako likes Rei happy so Minako must make Ami happy. Ami raised her eyebrow, she didn't know she was authorized to tell Minako doctor patient confidentiality but Minako knew that.

"I meet Rei in college, one of her students shot an arrow into my volley practice. One meeting was all it really took and within a week we were sleeping together…" once she thought about it they did move rather fast. Oh well, they were curious youths, "in some ways we fell in love but not dating just… seeing each other in private. Then I had to move back to London and I had to end things," Minako skipped over the whole part about her being a wreck moving back to London, Ami didn't need to know…

"That was a week before Rei's grandfather died," Ami said softly Minako tilted her head to the side, this was new information, suddenly her mind flashed to the older man she got to meet when she went to the Shrine. "And she got really depressed so the senator bullied her into checking into a mental health clinic because if she didn't she would never be able to buy the shrine from him," Ami's blank tone was flat, sympathetic to Rei's loss. She was working at the clinic and that's how they meet. The poor girl lost the only person who loved her while also being treated like a child. It was two things Rei isn't good at: being manipulated and dealing with loss.

"Here I thought my abusive destructive lifestyle in London was bad. Rei isn't crazy she just does do emotions very well, really she is the worst with emotions," Ami was very surprised by this, if Minako knew this already why drive Rei to collapsing a year ago? "Did she finally get the shrine?" Minako asked, last time Rei saw her father they were at least talking so that meant something went in the right direction right? RIGHT?!

"Well yes and no. Technically he sold it to her, for three times what it's worth. So Rei is slowly paying it off, part of the payment is seeing him at least twice a year. I got her out of the hospital quickly since she as you say she isn't crazy but we found out something else…" Ami trailed off she was past the point of keeping Rei's secrets to herself.

"Pay it off? Olympians don't make a lot of money Ami. I will deal with that later, what else did you find?" and by 'deal with that' she means talk to Rei's dad, and by 'talk' she means use her parents to giving Rei the shrine as a 'gift' the evil man manipulating his daughter in such a fashion.

"Rei has a rare breathing problem. It's genetic; she got it from her mother who died from it. It crops up when she got older. If Rei gets too emotional she can't breath, if she ignores it she collapses. Rei is too emotional around you, must be because she loves you. Last year she almost died and you didn't even show up when she was in the hospital for six months," Ami couldn't hide the bitterness in her tone. It would be one thing if Minako was by her side everyday but it was like she never appeared again.

"Collapsed?! I didn't know! She kicked me out of her apartment and when I left she was mad but fine. Ami I went back every day for a week until Darien told me she had moved out or something. No one told me she was sick!" why did everyone hide this from her? Why would Darien tell her something like that? Maybe since she has just released an album Serena didn't want the stress of her music career taking off and Rei being sick so made the executive choice? She didn't know but all of this going behind Minako's back was getting to her.

"She kicked you out? Rei is a proud person she probably didn't want you to see her like that," Ami now knew why Minako wasn't around, Rei told people to keep her away. Stupid Rei, she really does like to cause her own problems sometimes…

"Ami I would have been there, I love Rei, despite me trying to run from it for half my life there is no one else that makes me happy. If Rei ever gets sick again I will move heaven and earth to make her better," Ami smiled at this, despite Minako being a big music star she is still human.

"Well I kept her in the hospital for six months so it wouldn't happen again, if it does well calm her down and get her here right away. I trust that you will take care of her," Ami smiled up to Minako and Minako smiled back. It was like a secret handshake, they agreed to be allies and not enemies. "But if you hurt her one more time I will never let you see her again," Ami added her tone full of threat Minako nodded, she wouldn't expect any less.

"Ami I need to talk to you about… Oh… you told her," Rei had just gotten done with all her interviews and wanted to make it down to Ami's office. She didn't want Minako to get the blame for her choices in the past. When she walked in to see Minako and Ami talking she connected the dots.

"Somebody had to. Your just so mysterious Rei," Minako stood up and gave Rei a wink walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"The dark and brooding type comes with some warning labels," Rei said with a cheeky smile happy she wasn't the one who had to tell Minako. She might of had an attack just trying to get it all out. Minako nodding knowing full well of how Rei can be,

"I need to go now, songs to write, parents to talk to, all the fun things in life. I will see you later tonight," Minako said kissing Rei one more time before heading out, Rei had a big grin on her face.

"She is the best person in the world," Rei said to herself.

"Yeah well your lucky she cares enough about you to come here and deal with the public eyes all over her just to find something out your too chicken to tell her yourself," Ami nailed that one on the head, Rei glared over to her friend, sadly Ami was right.

Two months Later

"Mina I want to know where I'm going," Rei demanded though her tone was strong and very demanding it had little effect on the blond blocking her eyes.

"Anything worth having is worth waiting for Rei," Minako said whispering into Rei's ear leaning into the girl in front of her.

"Talking about yourself again?" Rei cooed sweetly which made Minako blush, all the same Rei kept walking as Minako lead her up some stairs. After several steps and her nose filling with the smell of nature Rei's heart rate instantly went up.

"We are here," Minako said releasing her hands from Rei's face allowing Rei to blink her eyes open and look around to see she was at the Cherry Hill shrine. Rei was ever so slightly confused, why did Minako bring her here? Right as Rei turned to ask Minako she noticed Minako held up keys her smile was from ear to hear. Rei looked down at the keys and then up to Minako's face. Rei gasped, she covered her mouth in shock,

"You didn't," was all she got out before pulling Minako in for a tight embrace. The blond smiled down at her girlfriend before she suddenly frowned as she heard the soft sounds of crying coming from her shoulder.

"Noooo Rei don't cry! Why are you crying?" the panic was heard in Minako's voice. Rei lifted herself up from Minako's shoulder.

"This is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me," Rei said clearing her tears looking back over her shoulder at the shrine and back to Minako and kissing Minako with all of Rei's might. When they pulled away Minako couldn't help but smile.

"Jesh I need to buy you a shrine more often!" Minako got a playful slap on the arm. "It's all yours by the way, the senator signed the papers yesterday. He has nothing to hold over your head now," Minako said looking around the grounds; they looked exactly like her memories.

"No, it's ours," Rei said taking Minako's hand and leading her into the shrine.

"Where are we going?" Minako asked confused by Rei's sudden desire to get into the shrine.

"I need to properly thank you for this gift," Rei said suggestively swaying her hips as she walked, Minako instantly smiled.

"I really really need to buy you a shrine more often," Minako giggled as Rei got fed up with her beautiful girlfriends pase and picked her up bridal style. The two closed the door behind them happy to start this new phase of their life, for once, together and happy to be in love.

AN: And that is the story, thanks for reading.


	4. Extra Scenes

AN: these are scenes that got cut from the story and why let them go to waste? So here they are! (in no order FYI)

"She made me pancakes with chocolate chips! In the shape of bunnies! It was the best night ever!" Serena cooed to her boyfriend as they spoke the next morning about Serena's random visit to his cousin. Darien's shoulders slumped, thanks Rei, way to make him step it up. Now Serena won't be happy unless he makes her pancakes every morning. Lucky for him he was saved by the bell, Serena's phone started to ring and happily answered it.

"Helloooo," she sang in to the phone.

"Where is Rei staying right now? I know you wouldn't tell me even when I asked five million times but you have to tell me now," it was Mina-ko and she sounded mad.

"At the Crystal Lodge Training Facility! Yeah oh and ask her to make you bunny chocolate chip pancakes, they are the beeeeest!" Serena said bouncing in her chair happy to tell someone else about this marvel of the breakfast world.

"Crystal Lodge thanks. Wait… pancakes? Were you over at Rei's place last night?!" but Mina's question wasn't herd and all Mina got was a dead tone on the other side of the phone. Mina was really mad now, if she found out that Rei slept with Serena while her sister was drunk or unable to say no (but then again from the way Serena talks about Rei… she probably would of given herself willingly) then Rei will consider death the easy way out.

"Mfmmm what?" Mina grabbed up her phone, her reach wasn't far enough to turn the blasted sound off so she had to jump out of bed to answer.

"The morning after sex voice, it's been a while since I heard that voice," Mina-ko's eyes few open suddenly more awake then ever. She quickly looked on the floor of cloths,

"Who in the hell gave you this number?" Mina's heart fluttered hearing the well-known velvet voice of Rei on the other line.

"Very cranky in the morning… I guess the sex wasn't that good then," Rei's fake sympathetic voice was pissing Mina off. "I must of spoiled you," Rei said again she was having way too much fun with having Mina's phone number.

"Who is that on the phone?" Rei could hear the voice of Mina-ko's bed partner faintly over the line.

"She sounds like a redhead, good pick," Rei was getting really talented at pissing Mina off really bad. Mina glared over at the girl and left the room so she could have a more private conversation.

"You had a reason for calling I assume," Mina said through gritted teeth, she clinched her phone so tight her knuckles were white.

"Yes! I would love to talk to you in person tonight would be best. Oh and Mina don't blow me off, there are consequences if you don't show up," Rei hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Mina-ko was going to learn how this was really done. Mina looked down at her phone; the random number went dead, she was going to punish Rei for this!

"I'm a different person now," Rei looked over to Serena and then out to the sky, it was dark now and the lodge was closing up for the night. "Look Serena you obviously love your sister but you can't fix her problems. Only she can, so just give me her number and I will call her up and we will work this out," Rei said holding out her hand for Serena to give her the phone number.

"Wait, you don't even have her number?!" Serena was shocked, were they ever dating really?!

"Of course I don't! She up and left back to London I never heard a word from her until a month ago. Just give me the number," Rei moved her fingertips showing how impatient Rei was to end this conversation. Once Serena handed it over Rei put her hands on her hips looking down at Serena who suddenly got bashful at the whole ordeal.

"Now did you come here to talk with me or actually interview people?" Rei's eyebrow raised as Serena shrunk her head down trying to give Rei an innocent look Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed Serena's wrist. "Ok your coming with me and staying at my place then we are shipping you out of here first thing tomorrow," Rei said dragging Serena down the dark path to the cabins where she was currently staying. Serena's eyes went big,

"But I'm with your Darien! I can't spend the night with you!" Serena thought they just had gone over this!

"Like I'm going to sleep with my ex's sister who is dating my cousin. Really Serena get your mind out of the gutter! I know you didn't book a hotel and there is no way I'm letting you drive home in the dark like this." Rei rolled her eyes at the blond's silly antics. Serena let out a sigh or relief; thank goodness Rei was still a sweet person and didn't hate her for butting in on Rei's past.

"Mina not to be a bother by where are we going?" Rei raised her eyebrow at Mina's odd silence.

"To your cabin," Mina said hotly, Rei wasn't aloud to ask questions right now.

"Do you want to let me go so I can show you where that is?" more silence from Mina, clearly she hadn't thought about that snag in her plan. The grip on Rei's shirt instantly went away and Rei smirked as she took the lead showing Mina the way to her private home on the facilities ground.

"Oh I can be your girlfriend?" her heart fluttered, just saying the words mad her happy.

"I don't know… do you meet the requirements" Mina smirked over to Rei, they were almost to their destination.

"Oh they have always said my hand eye coordination was something special," Rei winked as Mina couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my goodness only a two time gold mentalist in archery could say something like that," Mina covered up her mouth laughing, sex. The reason why… in Rei's eyes she would be a girlfriend is sex, great just the emotional mature answer Mina was looking for.

"And I love you, that might help," Rei showed with her fingers how small the last thing she said playfully ticking out her tongue. Mina just shook her head at Rei's antis.

"Helps a lot," Mina smiled to Rei and sighed leaning her back against the tall raven-haired beauty content with life.

AN: Not a lot but still fun all the same...


End file.
